Naruto Fanfic: Legend of Wind
by SarthakBikramPanta
Summary: In the fight with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, Naruto's teammates leave him for the dead against the sannin. The sannin threw him into a river leaving him to die. Some distance away Itachi is calmly sitting beside a river. What will happen when he notices our favorite blonde floating in the river in a near death state? Later ANBU Naruto. Naruto X OC
1. Abandoned and Found

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 1: Abandoned

Orochimaru of the Densetsu no Sannin sighed. What was going here? He came looking for a strong Uchiha and at least a decent shinobi in the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Both turned out to be worthless. While the Uchiha may have looked better on the outside persepective, he was even worse than the jinchuriki. At least the jinchuriki used the kyuubi's powers nicely…..for now. He would be a problem, orochimaru decided.

He gazed at the jinchuriki who was running towards him with three shadow clones beside him. The blonde looked eerily like a pupil of his old friend now enemy, Jiraiya. He wouldn't ponder on it now. He had a jinchuriki to kill. HE quickly slammed his hand on the ground and said " **Doton: Yomi Numa."** (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld.)

The earth quickly collapsed into a swamp as the three shadow clones were swept up by the swamp. The original however was clever enough not to be hit by the jutsu. He jumped on a tree branch and propelled himself forward towards Orochimaru using the fox's chakra. Orohcimaru retched as he felt the killing intent of the fox. It nearly rivaled his own and considering the jinchuriki was not even using a tail of the beast's power, he had a right to be slightly fearful.

He grabbed Naruto by the scruff of the neck and slammed him down to the earth. Naruto shouted out in pain. He looked directly at Sasuke and the pink haired bimbo for help with pleading eyes. Orohcimaru looked at the team with curiosity in his eyes. Even for all his evil, Orochimaru valued comradeship.

"We should go from here, Sasuke-kun, while he's distracted with Naruto-baka!" The pink haired bimbo shouted. Sasuke trembled as he took a few steps back and then followed the pink haired genin leaving his teammate.

Orochimaru laughed. Oh the irony! A shinobi who valued comrades who came at him to save his comrades was abandoned by his comrades. He looked at the blue eyes of the jinchuriki and hissed. "They left you."

The jinchuriki started to sturuggle even more at his voice. Orochimaru grinned. "They left you." He repeated. "They never acknowledged you. They never loved. They _hate_ you. They _used_ you."

He saw the jinchuriki's eyes widen with hurt and desperation evident in his face. "No!" He cried. "This must be a dream! A really bad dream!"

Orochimaru laughed. "Oh how you wish it were. But I assure you young Naruto-kun it isn't. Now, die for me will you?"

Plunging his poison into the jinchuriki he threw him towards the river knowing that the poison would kill him within ten or fifteen minutes, or he would die from drowning as there was a waterfall that lead the river out of the village.

Orochimaru looked at the blonde haired genin who was quickly swept up by the current and sent towards the waterfall. He then looked at the direction that the other two had gone. While he was very disappointed with Sasuke, he would have to do. There was no way in hell he could defeat Itachi. He then set after his prey.

Oh yes, the predator was approaching.

X.X.X

" _Something is wrong. Very wrong."_ Kakashi muttered as he ran through the village towards the forest of death. Almost every Jonin and chunin had felt the Kyubi's chakra. Iruka who was beside him running towards the forest looked equally worried. Kakashi quickly ran through some hand seals and slammed his hand on the ground as he muttered " **Ninpo: Kuchiyose no Jutsu."** (Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu)

A brown dog with a leaf headband appeared as he said "Yo, what's up Kakashi?"

"Pakkun, I want you to track my student Naruto." Kakashi said quietly.

"The loudmouth?" Pakkun asked while inclining his head to the side. "Why is something wrong?"

"The kyubi." Kakashi said shortly. Pakkun understood immediately. Pakkun nodded as he smelt Naruto's handkerchief that Kakashi had er…..borrowed from him. Pakkun immediately said "I can smell him towards some river. Quickly, there's a scent of snakes on him as well."

" _Scent of snakes…I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."_ Kakashi thought with a shiver remembering the Hebi Sannin.

X.X.X

Itachi Uchiha was a man of many regrets. Regretting the fact that he could not save his friend, Shishui. Regretting the fact that he had to kill Izumi, his love. Regretting that he had to kill his whole clan along with his parents to stop a coup de teat. Regretting that he had abandon his brother, Sasuke. Regretting that he could no longer watch over his godmother's son, Naruto. Regretting the fact that very god-brother of his was in danger from his very own organization because of his status of jinchuriki.

He settled down near a river that came from Konoha as he looked at the river's clashing white water. Such unparalleled beauty, just like his Izumi-chan. He sighed. He was too hung up about the past it seemed. But what could he do?

He had been planning on deserting Akatsuki for some time now. Even with his strength Itachi knew he could only take on two and if he was very strained just three of the Akatsuki members at once. All other nine? Forget it. It was suicide. He had left Kisame in a civilian village nearby to flirt with the ladies and who knows what else. Kisame was a womanizer. Itachi had learned that since the very first mission they did together. Bah, what was he thinking he was going off topic.

He heard a distant clash of water at the waterfall that connected the river with Konohagakure no Sato. He was just too close to his old village for his own comfort. Anyway he was looking at the waterfall when he saw something distinct fall into the river. Was it just a big fish? It wouldn't be surprising considering the river did originate from the Forest of Death. Anyway he looked at the distinct figure that floated alongside the river. It was getting clearer and clearer. It had orange coloring on it skin it seemed. What kind of big fish had orange coloring?

Then he saw it clearly. It was a boy. Blonde hair and orange dress floating in the river. Itachi quickly stood up and walked towards the boy. He picked him up and set back at the banks of the river. He turned the boy and around to see his face. He froze.

Blonde hair, azure blue eyes, cheek whiskers, seal on stomach, fascination for orange color. This was Naruto, his christened god-brother. What was he doing here, in such a state? He looked at the boy and saw that he was barely breathing at all. Itachi activated his sharingan and saw that there a peculiar poison coursing through him. A poison it seemed that even the Kyuubi was having a hard time filtering out.

Itachi knew he now had three options.

Go find Kisame and take Naruto to Pain. He scrapped that plan as quickly as it came.

Second, he could kill Naruto and leave him here. He scrapped that as well. Though it was for more personal reasons.

Third, use this as the best opening he received to desert Akatsuki and go somewhere else with Naruto and to recover and prepare fro Akatsuki.

He didn't even think twice on the last one as he picked up Naruto and left in a seal less shunshin.

X.X.X

 _Some Hours later_

"Hey Itachi, where the hell are you? You said you would be beside the river!" Kisame shouted as he looked for his fellow akatsuki member.

He saw a black raven crow sitting in the banks with sharingan eyes. "…..What?" Kisame asked to himself as he saw the crow look at him

The crow extended its wins as it flew away. Kisame understood immediately.

"Itachi…..you son of a bitch…."

X.X.X

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Where was he? Was he dead? Well it should be better than being abandoned by his teammates, he though miserably as he tried to move.

"I would not do that, Naruto-kun." A voice said causing Naruto jump up and take out a kunai.

Naruto looked around to see someone else sitting in a chair next to the bed he was in. The man was a wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear troughs. He had jet black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin.

"Who are *cough* you?" Naruto asked whilst coughing

"I am Itachi Uchiha." The man introduced himself.

Naruto remembered this name very nicely.

" _How disappointing. Considering you are Itachi's brother, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru taunted._

" _Don't you dare say the name of the person who slaughtered my clan!?" Sasuke angrily shouted back._

"You….you're Sasuke's brother!" Naruto said while stuttering in fear.

Itachi frowned. "That is not how usually I am called. But yes I am." Itachi replied tonelessly.

"You killed your own clan!"

"Why I did it is for me to know, and not you." Itachi said emotionlessly.

Naruto gulped as he looked at Itachi. Standing beside was a person strong enough to make Hiruzen Sarutobi go back to retirement and take the mantle of Hokage.

Itachi suddenly brought a mask out from his pocket and put it on his face. Naruto immediately recognized this mask. It was the mask of the three ANBU who used to protect him as a child from the beatings he received for being a 'demon'. He remembered distinctively this particular masked ANBU taking him out to eat Ramen and Ice-cream on multiple occasions before he suddenly disappeared when he was seven and a half years old.

"Weasel-niisan?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I am Weasel." Itachi's tone gave nothing away but his eyes showed amusement. "Tell me Naruto-kun, I am curious, has Sasuke awakened the sharingan?"

"Yeah, he activated them on the bridge back in Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves), trying to save me, even though it was fake anyway…" Naruto muttered the last part out a little miserably.

Itachi heard him. "Hmm…..why was it fake?"

"He and Sakura abandoned me to die at the hands of a crazy Snake summoner who was after Sasuke's sharingan!" Naruto retorted angrily before he realized once again whom he was talking with.

Itachi frowned deeply this time. Abandoning his teammate was something he did not wish Sasuke to do. Naruto just seemed to mutter on. Only the Old man and Iruka-sensei really acknowledged me, not even that lazy bastard Kakashi-sensei, who only cared for Sasuke and his sharingan…"

Itachi softened at that. He had sent crows to Konohagakure and knew for a fact that Kakashi was tearing the place apart searching for Naruto. "Your sensei is indeed worried Naruto-kun. They are nothing like your other female teammate and my brother" " _Though it hurts me to say that."_

"What do you mean?" Naruto's head shot up as he asked his question.

"I sent some spies to Konoha. Kakashi-senpai has been tearing the place apart searching for you." Itachi replied keeping his emotions in check.

Naruto perked up at this. "But why, he was never really uptight about me."

Itachi inclined his head to one side as he said "Maybe that is because he was your Inu-niisan as one of your ANBU protectors."

Naruto's head almost snapped at the speed he shot his head up. "What?"

"Yes, he was your Inu-niisan just as I was your Weasel-niisan." Itachi replied tonelessly though his eyes betrayed his bemusement.

Naruto shook for a few seconds before a tear found its way to the ground. Itachi looked on surprised. "So there are people who acknowledge me…"

Itachi smiled internally, yes Naruto would grow. Even at the betrayal of his teammates. Thoguh he flinched internally remembering Sasuke had been one of those teammates.

"You have great potential Naruto-kun." Itachi said suddenly catching Naruto off guard.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"You learned the **Kage bunshin,** a B-rank jutsu and it's A-rank counterpart within an hour. You went up against one of the few users of of the true **Hyoton** (Ice release) users and you also stood up against one of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shu (The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist). You also had the guts to fight against one of the Densetsu no Sannin, albeit you lost and almost died." Itachi continued tonelessly.

"…..Have you even done your research nicely? I barely passed the graduation exam on a fluke. I have no potential even though I flaunt it so!" Naruto stated. It hurt him to say so but it was the truth. No matter how much he flaunted that he had the potential of a great ninja he would never be one, considering he had not even earned the Headband fairly.

"That is irrelevant." Itachi stated calmly. "Your academy teachers bar the one named Iruka all hated you for the beast you contain. They stunted your growth as a result."

"Yeah, I know that. Kakashi-sensei mentioned it when we were doing taijutsu practice." Naruto said miserably…..again.

"I can change that." Itachi said calmly.

"….What?"

"What I am saying is, that I am offering to train you." Itachi replied back emotionlessly.

"You have got to be kidding right?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"I can assure you Naruto-kun I am not kidding." Itachi replied back.

"For how long?"

"A month, just before the Chunin Exams finals take place." Itachi said calmly.

"Why?"

"I owe that much to you and your parents." Itachi stated calmly as Naruto immediately latched on to him.

"You knew my parents?" Naruto asked tearfully. "Did they abandon me like Sasuke and Sakura?"

Itachi released himself from Naruto's prying hands and set him down on the bed once again before saying "I did know your parents and they will be revealed in time. And no, they did not abandon you. They died loving you till their last breathe on this planet."

Naruto felt weary as he slowly drifted off to sleep. But he couldn't but help the smile that was forming on his lips. "Thank you…." He muttered before dropping back to sleep.

Itachi's lips twitched into what was eerily a smile.

X.X.X

 _Some hours later in the Uchiha Hideout._

"I don't know whether I want to hug you or clobber you, Itachi." Said a man with shaggy white haired mane and red and green kabuki dresses.

"I would rather opt for the former, Jiraiya-sama." Itachi said with a perfect poker face on.

Jiraiya shook his head before saying "How is he?"

"He is fine, just dealing with betrayal." Itachi replied. Jiraiya's eyebrow seemed to disappear in his hair. "Betrayal you say?"

"Yes, apparently his teammates left him to fight Orochimaru on his own."

Jiraiya frowned. "What kind of shinobi are graduating from the academy nowadays? I will have to tell this to Sarutobi-sensei. Anyway, having a person inside Akatsuki was beneficial for us, why did you leave?"

Itachi shrugged. "I really did not have a choice in the matter, Jiraiya-sama. It was do or die."

Jiraiya sighed as he rubbed his temples. He stood up and said "Fine then. I will be going. I have tell Sarutobi-sensei, his adoptive grandso is alright."

Itachi nodded. He stood up and went towards Naruto's room before he heard Jiraiya's voice.

"Make him great, like his parents, Itachi."

Itachi nodded back.

X.X.X

Kakashi was beyond furious. He had just checked the CCTV footage of the Forest of Death showing Naruto pleading for help but his teammates, _his other students,_ abandon him. Killing intent was rolling off Kakashi in waves. Sasuke and Sakura were already whining about failing the second exam even though they had received two scrolls. Kakashi wrote it off denial, though he found it surprising they weren't scared for Naruto.

After that he had goen to the footage department and saw what happened. The footage supervisors had fainted at the Killing intent coming off the Son of the White Fang.

His sensei's son was probably dead, knowing Orochimaru's poisons. While it would have been impossible for three genin to beat the sannin, hey could have helped Naruto and they allcould have escaped, but no! They had to abandon their teammate.

He already had asked the permission of the Sandaime Hokage for what he was going to do.

He stood in front of Sasuke and Sakura who were confused as to why Kakashi was so angry.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura…" Kakashi said angrily "You two, by the order of the Hokage, are kicked out of the Ninja Program."

A pin drop could be heard.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke exploded.

"Why Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"You two abandoned your teammate, leaving him to die." Kakashi said deadly calm.

Sasuke snorted. "That dobe? It's all the better if he is killed. At least he gets to say he died at the hands of the legendary Hebi sannin!"

"Yeah! We would have died Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura agreed.

In a flash two hounds which Kakashi had summoned in a split second had their fangs on the two genin's throats drawing blood.

They looked at Kakashi and they could have sworn they saw the Shinigami hovering over him. "Then you should have died. Dying to save a comrade, there is no better glory. Naruto would have appreciated it with his life. Bit your arrogance. Your arrogance forfeited Naruto's life!"

"So what about him! He is not special! I am the Last uchiha. Sakura here is the daughter of the Head of the Civilian Council!" Sasuke shouted in anger.

Kakashi eyed him with a cold look. "You will never learn it seems. Hokage-sama ha given me permission if it came to this."

"What do you mean?" Sakura stuttered.

"I am about to seal your chakra away, permanently, with a seal that without my permission can never be released." Kakashi clarified as he started to flip through hand seals.

Sasuke started to struggle against the hound holding him down as did Sakura. They were both pinned down easily by the hounds. Kakashii first stepped up towards Sakura. " **Fuinjutsu: Towa Mippu Chakura Fuin!"** (Sealing art: Permanently seal Chakra Seal).

Sakura screamed as her chakra veins started to be destroyed this ending her career as a kunoichi until Kakashi felt otherwise. Sasuke looked on in horror and disbelief as Kakashi then advanced on Sasuke. Sasuke struggled and this time broke free of the hound. He started to run.

Kakashi caught him in a blink of a second and slammed the seal on Sasuke. Sauke slowly felt his chakra ebbing away as he groaned in severe pain. Kakashi then looked at him in anger and stomped on him. Sasuke shouted in pain. Kakashi simply shrugged and said:-

"That's not even one percent of the pain Naruto had to go through in his lifetime."

END OF CHAPTER

So how is it? It was an idea I had for a long time? Flames accepted, please review.


	2. Training and Bloodline

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 2: Training

Naruto groaned. After one week of training he had finally been given a five hour break. Itachi, or niisan as he had started to call again was a slave driver, though he had to grudgingly admit that the training he received was worth it. Itachi had told him about the secret of the Kage bunshin no jutsu. You dear reader, would not have been able to predict the amount of surprise Naruto felt when he found that out.

Next, Itachi had given him a chakra paper and had made him find out his affinities. His primary affinity it seemed was wind, and guessing by the way the paper was all torn up it was a strong affinity at that. His secondary affinity was fire, which Itachi seemed to be happy about. Everyday Itachi made Naruto summon 1000 clones, which was really taxing him, for training.

One hundred would go off to practice the various chakra control exercises they were given, one hundred would go for Taijutsu practice for a style which Itachi called the **Yurei Kumite** (Ghost Kata) which heavily relied on swiftness, effective evasion, stealth, and deadly accuracy.

Another one hundred would go and practice kenjutsu with an Itachi clone. Yes, Itachi had gifted Naruto a Wakizachi called **Arashi** (Tempest) which according to Itachi had been made by a famous forger in tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) with a rare Wind Ore from Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind) at the hilt of the sword that raised the sharpness and effectiveness (Mostly with Wind jutsu) of the sword. Itachi was teaching Naruto the ANBU kenjutsu style which was called the **Ono-ha Itto-ru Kumite** (One Sword Kata) which are based on sift, hard hitting precision strikes to defeat enemies.

Another one hundred would go and practice Wind Chakra control while another one hundred would go and practice Fire Chakra control. Then another one hundred clones had been given a jutsu scroll by Itachi which contained **Futon: Daitopa.** (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). Another one hundred had been given a scroll containing **Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu.** (Fire Style: Great Fireball jutsu).

Another batch of hundred clones would had been given a scroll containing Genjutsu exercises on how to break out of them and finally another hundred clones would go and practice the **Shunshin no Jutsu (** Body Flicker). The remaining one hundred were practicing weapons throwing and other arts associated with them. As for the original Naruto himself, well, Itachi was bent on making him raise his speed whilst putting **Juryoku Fuin** (Gravity seals) on his body. As of right now they were at x2.

Naruto panted as he sat down heaving. Itachi was right. One week of training with the Shadow clone training method had given him two months' worth of training. But it was also very very taxing. He looked around at his quarter and wondered what his other genin were doing.

X.X.X

"Kisame, can you please repeat that again?" A person with bright orange hair and purple eyes with ripple patterns asked.

"Pain-sama, Itachi has deserted Akatsuki." Kisame repeated for the third time.

"And how did this happen in your watch?" Pain asked with gritted teeth.

Kisame sweated a little before saying "I had gone to eat in a nearby civilian village while Itachi said he was going to the river for some relaxation."

Pain sighed as he said "Fine then. Let him leave. But if you are to ever see him, make sure that he does not see the light of day ever again, is that understood?"

"Yes." Kisame said as he disappeared in a smokeless shunshin.

Pain sighed as he left too.

In the shadows a man wearing the Akatsuki robes and an orange spiral mask chuckled. "Itachi, Itachi, how naïve you are….."

X.X.X

 _2 and a half weeks later_

Itachi and Naruto were eating at an inn near the upper border of Hi no Kuni. Itachi was eating quite gracefully while he was frowning at Naruto who was stuffing his face full with ramen and dango.

"Naruto, you need to learn proper table manners." Itachi murmured as he slurped on his own bowl of ramen.

"Hark who's talking niisan!" Naruto replied haughtily as he continued to stuff his face. "I haven't had a proper meal since you started to train me at all!"

Itachi sighed. He should have known. But as quickly as it had come it went away. He smiling then. Naruto definitely had the potential he had been looking for. Even with the Shadow clone training method, Naruto had grown from a mid genin level ninja to a ninja of mid-chunin level strength.

Itachi was just about to finish his bowl of ramen before he saw a duo of two Iwa Jonin make their way towards the, Itachi's eyes narrowed. One of them was an S-rank Shinobi called **Iwa no Suchiru shirudo** (The Hidden Stone's Steel Shield) who possesses the famed **Koton (** Steel Release).

"Well well, what do we have here, two Konoha shinobi, one being none other than the **Konoha no Karasu** (The Raven of the Leaf). And who's this blonde? The son of the Yondaime?" The steel user taunted.

Itachi grew very still as did Naruto though for the latter it was because of shock.

" _Blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, natural talent for speed…Is he really?"_ Naruto thought internally before Itachi said "We have no business with you Iwa nin, please go and have snacks if that is your intention for coming into this inn."

The other jonin who Itachi recognized as a B-rank shinobi called the **Iwa no Asubon** (Earthborn of the Stone) then called out "Come on Konoha scum, why don't we parlay?"

"I am sorry but we must be going. Let's go Naruto." Itachi said as he stood up with Naruto following soon after.

They were just outside of the gate of the inn when they heard a voice call out. " **Koton: Keji."** (Steel Release: Cage)

A giant cage made out of steel rose above the ground and enveloped Itachi and Naruto thus trapping them inside. Itachi just murmured "Fool." Before flashing his hand through several hand seals and saying " **Katon: Fennikusu no Kagutsuchi."** (Fire Release: Phoenix of the Fire God)

A giant phoenix erupted out of Itachi's lips as they crashed against the cage completely melting it. Naruto gapeed at the sheer display of power by Itachi. Just then before he could react the other Iwa jonin came into view and started to attack Naruto.

Itachi looked at Naruto and said "You hold him off until I kill this Steel Release user."

Naruto nodded as he dodged a kunai strike to his heart. Naruto kicked the quickly in the abdominal area causing the Iwa jonin gasp for air. This was one of the advantages of the **Ghost Kata,** absolute precision and accuracy. The jonin stumbled back before grinning.

"This would have been boring if this had been a one sided match. I am glad you're up for the challenge, yondaime-brat." The jonin spat. There was it again. The reference of his appearance to the yondaime. Could he really….?

Naruto shook himself. If he was, then he would find out later, not now, he had had to concentrate. He had a battle to fight. He quickly took out his Wakizachi and settled in a stance that held his sword in a wide arc with his feet in an upright posture.

The jonin smirked before putting his hand on the snake seal and slammed his hand on the ground. " **Doton: Iwa no Nami."** (Earth Release: Rock Wave)

Rocks started to come out of the ground as they started to roll at Naruto in ferocious speeds. Naruto barely had time to shunshi out of the way. He brandished his sword as he ran forward to strike the jonin. Naruto knew he couldn't win this battle. He was against a jonin, he on the other hand was most likely at mid-chunin levels. The jonin grinned as he grabbed the hilt of his blade and tried to swing Naruto away. Naruto grinned. This could work to his advantage. Just before the jonin could throw Naruto, he said " **Nin-kenjutsu: Futon:Kuken."** (Ninja Sword techniques: Wind Release: Air Blades)

The jonin had barely left the hilt when suddenly wild wind blades started to whip around the sword. The jonin was thrown away with gashes on his body. Cursing himself for having been outsmarted by a brat he stood up ignoring the pain and said "You brat, the yondaime left you for the rats. For once I agree with him! Just die!"

Naruto grew still at the words. It cost him. The jonin had sped forward and had smashed his fist in Naruto's jaw making him stumble away in pain. He gasped as he grasped his aching jaw.

"You are nothing. Even that bastard who killed my parents left you. You are not wanted. You will never be acknowledged ha!" The jonin continued oblivious to the internal struggle going on in Naruto's mind.

"If only he could see you now, he would be proud. Proud that he was right that _you_ were _worthless,_ trash!" The jonin continued on.

"Shut up."

"What did you say, brat?" The jonin growled while holstering a kunai in his hand.

"I said…..s **hut UP!"** Naruto said in a demonic voice as he ran forward with his sword glowing light green. The jonin was surprised at the increase of speed Naruto showed and barely had time to flash through three hand seals and slam his hand on the ground. " **Doton: Doryuheki."** (Earth Release: Earth wall).

A huge wall made out of rocks and earth emerged before Naruto blocking his path. The jonin smirked victoriously but it quickly fell away. The wall started to crack, slowly…..until it broke completely. Among the shattered rocks and dust the jonin ssaw Naruto and saw something peculiar. Naruto had six yellow chains coming from body, they all had sharp edges and presumably had broken the earth wall. The jonin who had read on the Second Great Shinobi War could not believe his eyes.

" **Kongo Fusa** ….." The jonin muttered as he dodged an incoming chain. The legendary bloodline of the famed Uzumakis. This kid…so that yondaime married the **akai chishio no Habanero** it seemed. This just made him angrier.

"You…you Uzumaki-Namikaze bastard!" He shouted "Just die! **Doton: Dosekiryu no Jutsu** " (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Bullet)

A huge Dragon rose from the ground as it gleamed with strength. Its yellow eyes shining it attacked the jinchuriki. Naruto's eyes flashed red again as he ran forward and with his sword glowing green once again he said " **Kenjutsu: Chakura Shogekiha!"** (Sword Technique: Chakra Shockwave)

Naruto released a huge amount of chakra at the jonin who flashed through some more hand seals and said " **Doton: Fukusu Doryuheki!"** (Earth Release: Multiple Earth Wall)

Four to five earth walls had rose as they defended the jonin from the impending attack. He huffed in arrogance and with a victorious air he shouted over the dust. "You can't win Namikaze! I will grind you to the dust!"

" **I wouldn't be too sure."** A demonic voice said as the jonin felt a tug at his left foot. He looked down and saw a chakra chain wrapped around his left foot. And there's was more, the chains….they were draining his chakra and fast. He tried to struggle against the chain but it was no use. He growled in frustration. He was a jonin for god's sake! He flahed through some hand seals and said " **Doton: Doryuso!"** (Earth Release: Earth flowing Spear)

An earth spear tried to impale the chain but it was absolutely a waste of chakra as the jonin felt his life ebbing away as the chakra seemed to totally take his life force away.

" _Damned brat, so this is how I die, without even giving a proper fight…._ " The jonin thoigh whilst gritting his teeth before finally succumbing to the jutsu. The man fell down dead. Naruto fell down unconscious.

X.X.X

Itachi dodged a punch as he slashed at his enemy with his Katana again. The Iwa jonin simply evaded by shunshinning away. Itachi growled, not in anger, butt in annoyance. This pest, this lower tier S-rank ninja was annoying him. His sharingan started to spin as he said " **Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu!"** (Demonic Illusion: Shackling stakes)

The iwa jonin felt paralyzed as he 'saw' two shackles holding him in place. Smirking he gave a rush of chakra and broke the illusion. He slammed his hand on the ground and said " **Koton: Sanrokuju Danhenso!"** (Steel Release: 360 Shrapnel Spears).

The jonin started to spin rapidly as a barrage of steel spears started to attack Itachi at a 360 degree level direction.

Itachi simply looked at the incoming attack and said "It seems the standard of S-rank ninja have degraded a bit. **Katon: Kaenhosha!"** (Fire Release: Flamethrower).

A huge stream of fire let out of itachi's lips as they completely melted the spears and approached the Iwa jonin. The jonin gritted his teeth as he slammed his hand on the ground and said " **Koton: Koryuheki!"** (Steel Release: Steel Wall)

A huge wall made of steel deflected the incoming fire attack. The iwa jonin sighed in satisfaction before he saw something peculiar. Black fire? What in the world?

Black fire completely consumed the steel wall as it simply melted off. Iwa jonin looked at itachi and froze at what he saw. The Mangekyo sharingan. He though the Sandaime Tsuchikage's stories about it were just myths.

The Iwa jonin grit his teeth. He looked around thinking that his friend had killed the blonde brat but saw that his friend was dead and the blonde brat was unconscious.

He was seriously outmatched here. He had been a fool to engage the legendary clan slaughterer. He had paid the price with his friend's death. He quickly slammed his hand on the ground and planted a smoke bomb. Huge gusts of smoke enveloped the area as Itachi looked on stoically before he sheathed his katana again.

"Such cowards. Unworthy of the S-rank title." Itachi murmured before he picked up Naruto and shunshinned away.

X.X.X

 _Some hours later_

Naruto woke up slowly as he looked at Itachi. "What happened?"

Itachi shrugged before saying "You killed a jonin and awakened a bloodline. Congrats."

Naruto just stared at him dumbfounded.

Itachi sighed as he explained what had happened to him. Naruto just sucked in his breath before he realized something. There was just four days left before he left for Konoha again. Itachi noticed his look and said "Don't worry, there is still some time to smooth things over Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded glumly before he felt another question rise. "Is the yondaime really my father?"

Itachi nodded. Naruto immediately stood up enraged as he shouted "Why did he seal the Kyuubi in me then?! What kind of father does that!?"

Itachi shook his head as he said "Hear me out Naruto. What kind of leader could ask his villagers 'oh the kyuubi is attacking the village and I need to seal It. Too bad I need your child to seal it in.' He sacrificed his life hoping you would be strong enough to hold the Kyuubi back and hopefully master it's chakra."

Naruto slowly contemplated Itachi's words before saying "You're right. I will make the Yondai-I mean I will make Tou-san proud!"

Itachi smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Indeed you will. Now I have another thing to tell you. Your bloodline."

"Oh yeah my bloodline. Is it as cool as the sharingan?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It will be even stronger if mastered. Now focus your chakra on your finger tips and make it extend like a thread." Itachi commanded.

Naruto nodded as he did so. A small chakra chain emerged as Naruto looked at it in awe. Itachi stroked his forehead as he said "Very well, this three days before you leave I will train you in basic combat with your bloodline."

Naruto nodded excitedly.

X.X.X

 _Three days later_

"So this is it eh, Itachi-nissan?" Naruto asked with a sad smile.

"Yes, Naruto-kun." Itachi replied back with an equally sad smile.

"Thank you for the training you gave me for the past month." Naruto bowed his head.

Itachi chuckled. "That is fine, fine. Just practice the techniques I wrote down in the scroll."

Naruto clutched the scroll tightly as he said "The next time we meet, I will have mastered it all and I will kick your ass, Dattebayo!"

Itachi laughed before suddenly turning serious "Naruto-kun, I know that Sasuke has been unfair to you…..but I can you watch over him for me?"

Naruto looked at Itachi for a while before a grin broke off in his face "Sure thing niisan! You know I don't keep grudge for far too long!"

Itahci smiled, but this time he smiled a true smile. A smile that had only been seen by Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze in the past.

"Go make your parents proud Naruto." With that Itachi disappeared in a flock of ravens.

Naruto looked at the spot Itachi had been earlier before taking a deep breath and turned around. After a month he stepped back inside Konohagakure no Sato.

END OF CHAPTER

Review, please and like Novrier and lostxinxthexdarkness please give me tips for the story in the review or PM. Thanks again.


	3. Clash of Jinchuriki

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 3: Clash of Titans.

Nruto walked through the village with a frown. The gate guards Kotetsu and Izumo were pretty happy to see Naruto was alive, but the other people, well, not so much. Naruto huffed in annoyance as he felt another batch of angry stares directed at him. It almost made hi regret coming back. Ah, but who cared about those stupid biased people's opinions anyway?

He jumped from building to building as he finally reached the Hokage tower. "Hey open up!" Naruto shouted.

"Go away! I am doing paperwork!" an elderly voice cut in from the room. Naruto grinned as he crashed opened the door. The sandaime hokage stood up and swore before he looked at Naruto. Suddenly Naruto engulfed by a barrage of slaps.

After the onslaught stopped Naruto grumbled as he grasped his aching jaw. "What was that for jiji?" He whined.

"That was for almost dying and being foolish enough to attack a Sannin on your own." Hiruzen replied back innocently as he sat down back again.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto grumbled before he turned serious. "You knew I was with Itachi didn't you?"

Hiruzen nodded. Naruto then proceeded to say "jiji, I know about my parents."

Hiruzen sighed as he said "I guess Itachi told you?"

"Kinda." Naruto shrugged.

"Anyway, what matters is that you are safe and sound. From what Itachi told me you are at least a mid chunin level ninja as of right now." Hiruzen stated calmly. Naruto froze. Turning his suspicious eye towards Hiruzen he asked "Hey, why are you taking reports form a rogue ninja?"

Hiruzen sighed as he said "Sit down, this may be a long story."

Naruto nodded as he sat down in a chair.

"Seven years ago the Uchiha clan planned a coup de teat. They wished to take over the village government becquse of the fact that they were mistreated and because they were suspected for the Kyuubi attack. Finally, Itachi who was our double agent inside of the clan slaughtered the clan to stop a civil war that would undoubtedly lead to a Fourth Great Shinobi War."

Naruto looked at hiruzen with awe written on his face. "He did that, he killed his family and became a rogue ninja…for the village?"

Hiruzen nodded as he took a deep draw from his pipe. "Yes, he is one of our most loyal shinobi."

Naruto nodded still in a trance. Hiruzen's face then hardened. "Naruto there is a serious thing I need to tell you."

"What?"

"You will be participating in the chunin exams finals tomorrow."

Um, why? Did I not fail the second exam?" Naruto asked bewildered.

"As much as it pains me, you are our jinchuriki. We need to display the strength of Konoha in the chunin exams and plus you will be a vital factor for our defense plans." Hiruzen stated looking at his confused surrogate grandson.

"What defense plan, jiji?" Naruto asked completely lost now.

"From Jiraiya, my student I have found out that Suna and Oto are planning an invasion on Konoha tomorrow in the middle of the Chunin exams finals with Orochimaru posing as the Kazekage." Hiruzen said sotically while observing Naruto. Naruto looked surprised before he remembered a small conversation he had with itachi.

" _Hey niisan, why are an introvert?" Naruto asked as he sat down from an extremely grueling training._

 _Itachi stopped reading the newspaper he had in his hand as he looked at Naruto. "I guess I could tell you." Itachi murmured._

" _Then tell me!"_

" _Fine." Itachi said. "When I was small I was exposed to the Third Great Shinobi War. The deaths I witnessed made me what I am."_

" _Is war really that bad?" Naruto asked curiously._

 _Itachi nodded. "You will understand in due time."_

" _What is that supposed to mean?"_

" _Border skirmishes are rising once again. I have no doubt, that in your lifetime you will experience another war, Naruto-kun." Itachi said before clamly going back reading his newspaper._

Naruto had just ignored Itachi's advice back then, but Naruto knew now he was right, no matter how much he himself hated the truth. He looked at Hiruzen and asked "What is to be my role?"

"Gaara is a jinchuriki, like you. He is suna's ace to destroy Konoha. You will fight him and defeat him." Hiruzen states.

Naruto nodded as he remembered the red headed suna gennin with the gourd. Hiruzzen continued "You may go now. Do not tell anyone you have returned. And I will tell Kakashi about your return after sometime today."

Naruto nodded as he sunhsinned away.

X,X,X

That afternoon, a knock on the door could be heard in Naruto's house. Naruto yawned as he opened the door. In front of him was a gian man with a shaggy white mane and Kabuki dresses that were louder than his old orange clothes. "Who are you?"

The man struck a pose as he said "Glad you asked. I am Jiraiya, one of the Densetsu no Sanin, The toad mountain sage of Konoha and every girl's wet dream!"

"I don't have time for you, weirdo." Naruto said closing the door on his face. Jiraiya face faulted as he said "come on out brat, Sarutobi-sensei told me to get you."

Naruto opened the door again and said "Fine."

Naruto followed Jiraiya who led him to a training ground. "Why are we here?" Naruto asked carefully.

Jiraiya turned serious as he started to speak. "Naruto, I have been told you know about your parents, is that correct?"

Naruto nodded not really surprised that a Sanin knew his parent's identity. Jiraiya sighed as he said "I am your godfather, brat."

Now Naruto grew very still. "…..What?"

"I said I am your godfather brat."

Killing intent came off Naruto. "So where were you all these years?"

Jiraiya sighed. He somehow knew this would happen. "I had a spy network to manage kid. Taking you with me would have been suicide."

"And how exactly?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Imagine, Jiraiya of the Sanin, taking an infant who looked eerily similar to the late Yondaime. Iwa and Kumo would have sent assassins. You would have died within the first month itself." Jiraiya explained calmly.

Naruto killing intent became smaller but it still did not disappear. "I can understand that. But there's still the fact that you neglected me for twelve and a half years!"

Jiraiya smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair. "Oh really? Maybe I wasn't there physically, but I was always helping you out. Who did you think provided old man Sarutobi with the money for your allowance? When the librarian did not allow you to take the scrolls for the Henge and Kawarimi, you were so depressed but when you reached home, the two scrolls were in front of your door. Who did you think kept that? Who did you think kept all those mysterious clothes and food for you in front of your door every month or so?"

Naruto grew stunned as he heard every word. Yes everything that Jiraiya had said was true. He had always wondered who his benefactor was. Now he knew. "That was you?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes." Jiraiya answered back lightly. Suddenly he was engulfed in a hug by the young blonde as tears seemed to seep out of his eyes. "Don't leave me again." Naruto cried.

Jiraiaya was taken aback at first but he hugged back. He slowly separated himself from the blonde as he said "We will ctach up later, but today I wanted to give you something on your birthday."

"Birthday? What do you mean?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Have you not seen the calendar boy?" Jiraiya asked wolfishly.

" _Yesterday was October 9 so…wait today's October 10, my birthday!"_

"Today's my birthday!" He exclaimed happily.

"Yes yes clam down. Now how about that birthday gift?"

Naruto nodded excitedly as Jiraiya took out a scroll. On it were two names-Jiraiya Abura and Minato Namikaze; His father!

"what is this?" Naruto asked.

"a summoning contract. It will allow you to summon animals to fight with you." Jiraiya explained quickly.

Naruto quickly bit his thumb as he wrote his name on the scroll with his blood. Jiraiya nodded as he then said "Alright go through hand seal sequence of Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey and Ram and slam your hand on the ground after drawing blood. Put a lot of chakra into the technique."

Naruto nodded as he did as instructed as he poured one quarter of his chkara into the technique, which in normal terms was almost High Jounin level. A huge smoke enveloped the area as a shout was heard. " **Jiraiya, you bastard! Why did you summon me!?"**

" _Of all the toads he had to summon…."_ Jiraiya thought wryly before shouting at the giant toad "It wasn't me who summoned you, it was our new summoner, that brat on your head, Gamabunta!"

Gamabunta, the boss of the toad summons looking up at his head and saw a blonde kid with a stupid expression gaping at him. " _ **His kid eh? This should be interesting."**_

" **Hey kid watch what you're doing. Why did you have to summon me?!"**

Naruto grew a tick mark at the comment as he said "Hey, how was I supposed to know I would summon an old grouch!? I wouldn't have summoned you otherwise if I had known!"

The training ground was eerily silent. Jiraiya blinked once, twice, thrice before he thought " _My godson is dead. What flower should I bring for his funeral? Dandelions? Nah, lavender is good…"_

" **What….Did…..You…..Say…..Brat?"** Gamabunta asked very dangerously.

"I called you an old grouch, you old grouch!" Naruto replied back haughtily oblivious of Gamabunta's growing anger.

Jiraiya took a step back before he thought " _I guess I will stick to dandelions…"_

Gamabunta started to move so hard Naruto fell of him and started to skyrocketed back to the ground. Gamabunta caught him and said " **How about I squeeze you death, brat?"**

Naruto gulped as he said "…..sorry?"

Gamabunta just peered at him before laughing. " **Only Kushina ever made me laugh so much!"**

" _Minato show me your summons 'ttebane!"_

" _I don't think that's wise, Kushina-chan….."_

" _Show me!"_

" _Fine._ _ **Kushiyose no Jutsu!"**_

" _I didn't know you had an old grouch for a summon, Minato-kun."_

"She is so dead." _Minato thought._

"Hey what are you laughing at?" Asked an annoyed Naruto.

" **Nothing, just your terrified face."** Gamabunta

"Hmph." Naruto grumped before Gamabunta set him on the ground. " **Fine I accept you as a Toad summoner, Namikaze Naruto. If you ever need me, just summon me."**

With that the toad boss reverse summoned himself back to Mount Myoboku. Jiraiya sighed as he said "I thought you were a goner there, brat."

Naruto let out a breath he had been holding. He did nothing to refute Jiraiya's claim. He himself had though the same too.

X.X.X

 _That evening._

After some sparring with Jiraiya Naruto had come back home happy that his godfather had cared about him so much. He was lyiung down on his bed when his bed window opened and he heard a voice call "Yo."

Naruto looked upright to see his sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed just before he was bonked in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Kakashi looked at his wayward student before saying "That was for making worried. Anyway what's this I heard from Hokage-sama that you trained under Itachi Uchiha?"

Naruto gulped as he nodded.

Kakashi sighed as he said "Hokage-sama told me the true nature of the Uchiha massacre so do not worry. It's fine. He told me you are at mid chunin levels, is that correct?"

Naruto nodded as Kakashi continued "He also told me you had unlocked your mother's bloodline?"

Naruto nodded again. Kakashi smiled. "Then you should have no problem against Gaara tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"The **Konog Fusa** is a unique bloodline like the **Mokuton** that cant suppress Biju chakra." Kakashi stated.

" **He just had to mention that…."** He heard a voice murmur in his mind.

 _Who are you in my mind?_

" **Shut up and let me sleep!"**

Naruto shook himself as he asked "So I can restrain the ichibi inside Gaara if things go serious? But I have not mastered the **Kongo Fusa** sensei, I merely awakened it a few days ago."

Kakashi shrugged. "It will be hard, I did not say otherwise. But I have to go now. Hokage-sama has called chunin, Tokubetsu Jonin and Jonin for a meeting in the Konoha Auditorium."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi got ready to leave. Just before he left he heard Kakashi's soft murmur. "Your parents would be proud Naruto."

Naruto grinned as he fell asleep.

X.X.X

Naruto woke up in a sewer.

Was this a practical joke?

" **I assure you this is no practical joke."**

Naruto jumped at the voice and looked above. Towering above him in a cage was the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Kyuu…bi…no…Kits…sune." Naruto stuttered as he looked at the legendary beast.

" **So you recognize me. I thought that was above your intellectual level!"** The Kyuubi jeered as a tick mark formed on Naruto's head.

"Hey what did you mean by that you overgrown fuzzball?!" Naruto shouted at the beast.

" **I had a right to think so you know. After seeing years of your dumb attitude you finally mellowed yourself out after traqining under the** _ **Uchiha.**_ **"** The Kyuubii spat the Uchiha name.

"Hey what's your deal with the uchiha name?"

The Kyuubi stared at Naruto for a while before he answered " **I will just say that they are the reason I was imprisoned in you in the first place."**

Naruto shrugged really not getting it. "So why did you call me here furball?"

" **I wish to strike a deal."**

"A deal?"

" **Yes, a deal. IUn exchange for my power, you give me access to your senses. How does that sound?"**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi contemplating this deal.

"You won't break out of the seal?" Naruto asked slowly.

The Kyuubi formed a grin that showed his malicious teeth. " **Being suspicious are we? But to answer your question, no I will not break out of the seal, so you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of."**

Naruto however was still suspicious. Why was the Kyuubi being so civil and why the hell give Naruto his power for access to his senses. As if sensing the question the Kyuubi said " **The access to the senses allow me to feel free. That is why I ask it**."

Naruto huffed as he said "Fine."

The Kyuubi grinned as he said " **Now I have some advice on letting you defeat that raccoon container."**

"And what would that be?"

" **Sand can be burned."**

With that Naruto was forced out of his mindscape.

X.X.X

 _The day of the chunin exams._

The Konoha National Stadium was abuzz with excitement. But there was something that puzzled them as well. Among all the other genin that had reached the finals, there was also another genin among them wearing a black hood over his head not revealing his identity.

Genma, who was the proctor of the final exam stepped forward and said "There has been a slight change in the set up. Instead of Neji Hyuuga versus Gaara Subaku, it is now Naruto Uzumaki VS Gaara Subaku."

Instantly there were hushed voices running against the stadium about the demon brat. Although the Konoha 11's thoughgs were running rampant.

" _Naruto…..didn't the baka die in the second stage of the exams?"_ Ino thought incuriously.

" _Naruto, you troublesome bastard. Coming back from the dead….tch. Troublesome blonde."_ Shikamaru thought as he looked at the hooded figure.

" _Naruto, he's back! Yay! I now can continue our Ramen eating contests!"_ A certain akimichi thought while sporting a smile.

" _Naruto? The dead last is alive?"_ Kiba thought with disbelief marring his face.

" _This is interesting…."_ Shino thought as he gazed at the hooded figure much like Shikamaru.

" _Naruto-kun is back!"_ Hinata thought giddily.

" _NARUTO-BAKA! YOU MADE ME AND SASUKE-KUN LOSE OUR CAREER AS SHINOBI!"_ Sakura raged in her mind.

" _I am sorry Naruto…"_ Sasuke thought shamefully as he watched the hooded figure turn slightly to look at him.

To Sasuke's surprise the hooded figure grinned and brought his hand up front in an 'alright' gesture.

The hooded figure took his hood off as he said "HOW'S IT GOING KONOHA? NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK!"

X.X.X

"Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara Subaku, match Start!" Genma proclaimed as he jumped backwards.

Naruto looked at Gaara scrutinizing as he took in hi posture. Wait for the enemy that was the first principle of the Ghost Kata. Gaara looked at Naruto impassively and said "Just die. **Suna Shuriken!"** (Sand Shuriken)

Shurikens made of sand sped towards Naruto who simply rolled over evading the attack. Gaara seemed to do something akin to a yawn as he simply brought his hand forward and said " **Suna Dan." (** Sand Bullet)

Multiple bullets made out of sand launched themselves at the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. Naruto looked around to see an opening. The bullets were coming at him pretty fast. He brought his Wakizachi out carefully as he made his wind chakra flow through the blade. Bringing his sword down in an uppercut Naruto sliced through the sand bullets with ease.

This time Gaara became intrigued. "You intrigue me Uzumaki. **Subaku Soso."** (Sand Waterfall Funeral).

A huge sand wave made grew from the ground as it came towards Naruto. Naruto this time desperately looked around for an opening but found none. He was about to brace himself for an impact when remembered the Kyuubi's advice.

 _Sand can be burned_

Naruto quickly flashed through six hand seals as he said " **Katon: Goukyaku no Kutsu!"** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)

Naruto grinned as the sand started to heat up and turn to glass. Naruto quickly slashed through the glass breaking it into multiple pieces.

Gaara simply looked at him with a crazed grin.

X.X.X

"To think that someone found a way to break Gaara's sand attacks…." Baki muttered as he looked at the fight going on between the two jinchuriki.

Temari on the other hand was scared and so was Kankuro.

Gaara was sporting _that_ grin.

X.X.X

"MOTHER WANTS YOUR BLOOD UZUMAKI! YOUR BLOOD WILL WATER HER!" Gaara shouted in a crazed state as sand started to swirl around him.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked aloud as he looked at the sudden change of nature in Gaara. Quickly without wasting time he went through some hand seals as he said " **Futon: Juha Sho!"** (Wind Release: Beast Tearing Palm).

Naruto's wakizachi started to glowing bluish green as Naruto slashed it in an upright arc. The arc made out of futon chakra raced towards Gaara and hit him square in the chest. He had done nothing to even stop it.

Naruto grinned triumphantly but the grin fell down as he sand falling down from Gaara's skin.

" _A sand shield? What kind of crazy person….?"_

Naruto barely had time to think as huge waves of sand made their way and threw Naruto over to a wall. The impact made Naruto grimace in pain as he clutched something inside that must have broken. " _A broken bone, great, that's what I needed."_ Looking at Gaara who was slowly walking towards him he thought " _He's suddenly gone crazy since I used the fireball jutsu, probably because of his unstable state. But then again I need a way to stop him to make the Invasion's plan go down the drain. But how? Wait sand. How is sand made? Earth and wind. Hmmm….I could use that to my advantage….."_

Naruto quickly stood up and used a shunshin to disappear. Gaara looked around and said "Where are you Uzumaki?! Come out! Mother wants you!"

Suddenly a flicker of chakra appeared behind Gaara as Naruto appeared and tried to slash his sword at Gaara's face. Gaara's sand stopped him and crushed him to bits…..just before Naruto puffed into smoke.

Gaara's eyes widened. " _A clone?"_ Gaara suddenly felt a sharp pain in his back as he felt someone kick him. Naruto panted as he looked at the downed Gaara.

Gaara then started to laugh maniacally as a ball of sand started to cover him as his left hand morphed into a beastly arm.

Naruto just looked at the scene in front of him with shivers as he started to prepare, right now which was his strongest jutsu. He started to glow with chakra covering his whole body. In his mind he thanked Itachi for teaching him 1 A-rank jutsu.

X.X.X

In the Kage stands the Kazekage leaned forward with interest. "Is that the Jutsu I think it is, Hokage-dono?"

Hiruzenn took a small draw from his pipe. " _Why the interest in him now, Orochimaru?"_ "Yes, I believe it so."

"Interesting since that jutsu has not been seen since the last thirteen years…"

X.X.X

" **Kenjutsu: Soryu Tamakiri!"** (Sword Technique: Azure Dragon Slash)

Naruto's chakra seemed to take the form of a dragon which was azure blue in color as Naruto set down in his stance as he ran forward and brought his jutsu down on the sand ball.

He ground rumbled as the sand started to disperse.

All was quiet for a second before everyone heard Gaara scream.

"MY BLOOD! MY BLOOD!"

Naruto simply looked at the yellow chakra gathering near Gaara Naruto simply thought one thing. "This just got much harder."

END OF CHAPTER


	4. We are Titans

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 4: Clash of Titans.

Gaara started to make weird shapes just as his left half of his body started to turn into a monstrous figure with beady yellow eyes and sandy body parts with cursed seals all over them. Naruto took a step back and decided to take advantage of the transformation right now. He went through some hand seals as he said " **Futon: Shinkuha!"** (Wind Release: Vacuum bullets)

Compressed air bullets made their way towards Gaara who did nothing to stop them. They merely scratched him as the jutsu had absolutely no effect. The demonized Gaara roared in delight as he dashed forward and slashed his claw at Naruto. Naruto immediately backed away but a claw hit him. Naruto stumbled back before placing his Wakizachi on the ground. Naruto then closed his eyes as he softly murmured " **Kongo Fusa: Kosoku."** (Adamantine Sealing chains: Restraint)

Four golden chakra chains erupted from the ground as they latched onto Gaara's hands and legs who started to struggle against the bloodline.

X.X.X

The Konoha jonin bar Kakashi looked at the golden chains spewing from the ground in shock. "How?" Kurenai stuttered.

Kakashi eye smiled at Kurenai and said "Asuma, please explain the situation to your girlfriend."

Asuma blushed slightly before regaining his composure. "Yes, fine. Kurenai, who was the only person you knew who had the **Kongo Fusa**?"

"Kushina-sensei of course." Kurenai answered simply.

"Who was she always seen with?" Gai cut in.

Kurenai looked at Gai and said "Yondaime-sama….."

Kurenai's eyes widened as he looked at Naruto again.

"Yes, the legacy of the Namikaze and Uzumaki is strong within that child. He is indeed…..YOUTHFUL!" Gai exclaimed.

" _What a way to disturb a cool moment. Nice going Gai."_ Asuma thought as he looked at his eccentric friend.

X.X.X

Naruto slowly wiped the sweat growing on his forehead. The Chakra chains at their height of power could even restrain the Kyuubi, but since he had just unlocked the bloodline a few days ago, he was still having a hard time restraining the one tails at half unleashed power.

He quickly thought " _YO furball? You there?"_

" **Of course. What do you want Brat?"**

" _Chakra! Quick!"_

" **Fine, let me sleep in peace brat."**

Red chakra enveloped Naruto as the populace looked at the chakra in shock. Naruto hefted his Wakizachi above his head as he concentrated all his demonic chakra (All he had received) at his sword as he ran forward at the restraint Gaara and shouted " **Kenjutsu: Onikiri!"** (Sword Technique: Demon slash)

Gaara's monstrous hand fell down much cut in half much to Naruto's relief as he heaved a sigh. He wiped his face of the grin growing as he saw Gaara grinning and his hand reforming.

"You make me happy Uzumaki. Come at me! Your blood! I thirst for your blood!" Gaara shouted with a maniacal grin on his face.

Naruto cursed as he backed away a bit before flashing through hand seals and saying " **Futon: Uzufunsai"** (Wind Release: Crushing Vortex)

A huge vortex made out of shredding winds formed as it made its way at Gaara. Gaara lifted his monstrous arm up as he said " **Suna Shuriken!"** (Sand Shuriken).

The two jutsu clashed mid-air as Naruto's jutsu overtook the Suna shuriken. Gaara jumped upwards to evade the technique. Naruto used this to his advantage.

" **shunshin: Shukuchi."** (Body Flicker: Reduced Earth).

Naruto disappeared as moments later he appeared above Gaara as the Ichibi Jinchuriki went still. In a split second that only high chunin and jonins saw, Gaara's side busted open as blood spilled out.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" Gaara shouted in agony as Naruto safely landed on the ground though he was panting. Gaara felt down unconscious.

Genma sighed as he walked forward and said "Shousa! Uzumaki-"

A huge pillar yellowish brown chakra erupted from Gaara. Genma took a step back as Naruto got into a cautious stance. The onlookers looked on in horror as Gaara slowly started to stand up as sand started to lift him up and take on the shape of a giant sandy brown colored Tanuki. He had seal markings all over his body with a jagged concave mouth with no tongue. The demon's eyes were black, with yellow irises and pupils that take the shape of a black four pointed star with for black dots around it.

The Ichibi no Tanuki, Shukaku had been unveiled.

X.X.X

Sasuke looked on at horror as the giant Tanuki rose from the ground with Gaara being in his forehead. He unconsciously rubbed his neck as he saw the curse seals across the Tanuki's body. Thankfully the cursed seal of Orochimaru had been deactivated by the chakra seal Kakashi had put on him.

He looked at Naruto in worry. Even through his surprise that the blonde had gotten a lot stronger in the month, even he couldn't possibly battle a biju…could he?

X.X.X

 _Fox, I need your help!_

 **Zzz…zzz…zzzz**

 _What a great time for the fox to sleep!_ Naruto growled as he slammed his hand on the ground and said " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** (Summoning Technique).

A small smoke arose as a small orange colored toad appeared. Naruto looked at the toad with sweat coming out of his brow as he heard Gaara laugh. "THIS IS WHAT YOU CALL FORTH TO BATTLE ME? YOU MOCK ME! DIE!"

Naruto looked at the toad and said "What's your name?"

"Uh, the names Gamakichi…..what's that sand wave coming at us?"

" **Subaku Soso!"** (Sand Waterfall)

Naruto cursed as he picked up the toad and jumped away evading the sand technique. The bones he had broken early on in the fight had clearly been slowing down. He looked above and saw an incoming wave of sand as he put his hand on the dog seal. " **Futon: Repputate!"** (Wind Release: Gale Shield).

The sand stopped midair as a shield made of invisible wind stopped the attack from suffocating the toad and blonde. Naruto huffed and heaved as he put his hand on the ram seal and said " **Kongo Fusa: Hoippu."** (Adamantine Sealing Chains: Whip).

A huge chain erupted from the ground as it started to whip around hitting the giant ichibi. Gaara became distracted as he tried to destroy the chakra chain.

"Gamakichi, you know any move that can be used to defeat nutcases like that?" Naruto asked pointing at Gaara.

Gamakichi shook his head. Wish I knew. I just started my training about a week ago."

Naruto sighed "I guess I can't blame you on that."

"WHERE ARE YOU UZUMAKI! MOTHER CRAVES FOR YOUR BLOOD!"

"Why did I agree to do this?" Naruto asked to himself as he stood up and propped Gamakichi into his head. He took a deep sigh as he shouted mentally.

" _KYUUBI!"_

" **WHAT?"**

" _CHAKRA. A LOT. NOW!"_

" **FINE! NOW LET ME SLEEP! YPU TAKING MY CHAKRA IS MAKING ME TIRED!"**

"Idiotic furball making me have a migraine." Naruto mumbled before an orange hue covered him. He flashed through the hand seals boar-dog-bird-monkey and ram as he slammed his hand on the ground again pouring almost all the chakra he had left. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (** Summoning Technique)

A huge smoke covered the area as Gaara looked on amused. A giant toad with dull rusty red colored emerged as Naruto sighed in relief. The summoning had succeeded.

" **Oi brat! Why did you summon me again?"** Gamabunta, the toad summon boss, thundered. " **I was having a wonderful time drinking Sake!"**

"Toad boss, I need you to fight that sorry ass in front of you!" Naruto shouted back at the toad boss.

Gamabunta looked in front of him and narrowed his gaze. " _ **Ichibi no Shukaku. Why is he here?"**_

" **And why should I help you?"**

Naruto fell down anime style as he stood back up again with a tick mark on his forehead. "We're partners right! So help me!"

" **The last time I fought a biju, I got this scar on my eye. What makes you think I will fight one of them, now?"** Gamabunta yawned as he questioned Naruto.

"Uh…because…cause…." Naruto stuttered before he heard another voice cut in. "Come on pops. Help the lad out will ya!"

" **Gamakichi, what are you doing here?"** Gamabunted narrowed his eyes.

"Pops? You two are father and son?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Come on! That tanuki over there bullied me! Then this blonde dude saved me. Come on pops!"

" **I see….well then Naruto I agree to fight this time. Hold on tight!"** Gamabunta declared.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU AMUSE ME UZUMAKI! **Tanuki Neiru no Jutsu!"** (Feigned Sleep Technique).

" **That is not good."** Gamabunta murmured as he looked at the sleep Gaara and Shukaku's eyes gaining more glow.

" **HAHAHAHA! I am back baby! Lets rock and roll!"** Shukaku laughed into the air.

"That is one funky demon." Gamakichi said with a sweat-drop growing in his back.

" **That is Shukaku. He was always…the craziest of the Biju."** Gamabunta said agreeing with his son.

" **Fuuton: Renkudan!"** Shukaku shouted as he blew a huge gust of wind towards the Toads and their summoner. Gamabunta jumped into the air as he himself launched a jutsu " **Suiton: Teppodama!"** (Water Release: Water Bullet!)

The two techniques clashed midair as huge rains came down to the earth from the titanic battle.

X.X.X

"This battle has left normal levels." Gai muttered as the drizzle came down to him. His eternal rival Kakashi nodded. Asuma looked at the battlefield as he said "A biju VS a boss summons. I wonder who will win…."

X.X.X

"I didn't know Jiraiya-dono was teaching another student." The Kazekage said as Hirzuen frowned at the battle going down on the battlefield.

" _Such a weak seal. No wonder the Jinchuriki was so unstable. Orochimaru really made sure he had a good 'weapon' on his hands."_ Hiruzen speculated as he answered "Nor did I."

" _Naruto-kun, you'd better wrap this up fast. I can see your chakra stores depleting quite rapidly."_

X.X.X

Gamabunta ran to the sides as he tried to slash his tanto at Shukaku. He got in close as he inhaled gas and spat out oil. " **Gamayudan!"** (Toad Oil Bullet).

Naruto flashed through his own hand seals as he said " **Katon: Karyudan!"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)

The two jutsu's merged as the intense heats scorched Shukaku. Shukaku then inhaled a great deal before saying " **Futon: Sasandan!"** (Wind Release: Sand Buckshot)

Huge amounts of sand bullets shot out of Shukaku's mouth as Gamabunta deflected them all with water bullets. The two super giants clashed back and forth before Shukaku got bored. " **You are boring me. Lets end this."**

A huge purple ball of negative and positive energy started to form in front of Shukaku's mouth.

Gamabunta's eyes widened as did Naruto's.

" _ **Bijuudama…."**_ Kyuubi muttered inside his seal as Naruto heard him.

" _How do we stop it?"_ Naruto asked in a hurry.

" _ **It is still forming. Attack the mid-point of the orb with strong attacks. It will disperse."**_ Said the Kyuubi unnaturally hlpful for once.

Naruto relayed the information to Gamabunta who nodded.

Gamabunta intoned " **Suiton: Kyodai Teppodama!"** (Water Release: Huge Water bullet)

Naruto then followed suit. " **Futon: Shinkugyoku!"** (Wind Release: Vacuum Bullet)

The two string jutsu's hit its mark at the center of the forming Tailed Beast Bomb. Shukaku staggered back as he roared. " **How dare you! Fuuton: Renkuudan!"**

The jutsu successfully hit Gamabunta as the toad stumbled backwards. Gamabunta heaved a bit before saying " **Brat, yu'd better have a plan, or you and I are goners in few minutes!"**

Naruto nodded as he put his hands on the ram seal and said " **Henge no Jutsu!"** (Transformation Technique)

A huge smoke enveloped the area as a snarling fox with nine tails appeared.

Shukaku was taken aback before he roared. " **Kurama you sick bastard! What are you doing here?!"**

The alleged nine tails ran forward and with tis fangs and claws locked onto the one tails. The nine tails poofed back into Gamabunta who was retraining Shukaku. Naruto willed some chains to help Gamabunta as four chains erupted from the ground to help Gamabunta. Naruto on the other hand stood up and punched Gaara on the face.

"It's waky waky time!"

Gaara's eyes flew open as Shukaku groaned.

" **No! Just when I came out**!"

The ginat tanuki dissolved into sand as Gaara and Naruto fell down.

Gamabunta looked at the blonde and smiled a sad smile. " _ **He is so much like you two, Minato and Kushina. You two would be proud of your son. I know I am."**_

" **Hey Gamakichi. Our work here is done! How about we go back home?"**

"Alright pops!"

The two toads disappeared in a cloud of smoke as the two genins started to move slowly. "How can you fight so much? For them?" Gaara asked in disbelief.

"I-" Naruto started as he heard a voice that he had not heard in a long time.

 _Do you have a precious person?_

"Because-"

 _It is when a person fights to protect his precious ones, that he truly becomes powerful._

"Because I have precious people to protect!" Naruto stated as he saw the faces of Hiruzen, Ayame, Teuchi, Iruka, kakashi, Itachi, Sasuke, Konohamaru flash in front of him. His body was weak. His chakra reserves almost diminished. But his voice was full of determination.

X.X.X

Kakashi moved his head slightly much to the confusion of his fellow jonins.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"

He didn't answer. " _It's not a surprise you are thinking about that boy, Naruto. Haku, Zabuza, they both would be proud of how you've grown."_

X.X.X

Gaara looked at Naruto in disbelief and rage "Precious people? What a fool! We only fight for ourselves!"

He sent a weak wave of sand towards Naruto who swept the sand away with his Wakizachi, albeit weakly. The two ran (Read: jogged) at each other as they each aimed punches at each other's faces. Naruto's hit home.

"How?" Gaara muttered as he felt blood rushing through his face.

"Because we are the same." Naruto stated. Gaara looked up at him in shock.

"What?"

"You have the Ichibi inside of you. I have something similar to him. I have number nine inside of me as well."

"Then why?" Gaara asked almost in despair. "Then why do you fight for them?"

Naruto smiled ruefully. "There was a time when I was like you. Those hateful gazes. It was too much. Once I saw a father and son looking at me with those eyes. I thought 'stop looking at me like that, or I swear I will kill you'. They didn't divert their gazes. So I started forward. But midway I tripped on a stone. They laughed. But instead of hate I saw something else on their faces. Recognition."

"But that still does not explain why?" Gaara cried out.

"Because while you refused to become friends with even your siblings who cared about you, I accepted my friends. I am an orphan, but I am not lacking in a grandfather (Naruto thought about Hiruzen, Teuchi and Jiraiya). I am not lacking in big brothers (Naruto thought about Itachi, Iruka and Kakashi). I am not lacking in a big sister (Naruto thought about Ayame). And if you would ever dare to hurt them," Naruto's eyes gained a hard steel in them. "Then the Shinigami himself cannot save you from my wrath."

Gaara's eyes widened as he looked at his fellow jinchuriki. He then finally slumped to the ground before muttering "I see. Then I cannot win against you."

Naruto smiled as he heard Genma call out "Shousa! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto wobbled as he felt the applause. He fell down but not to the earth. He was gravity defying grey hair on the person and knew immediately who it was that caught him. "Kakashi-sensei….." He murmured. Kakashi eye-smiled as he said:

"Sleep Naruto. You deserve it."

END OF CHAPTER.

Sorry for the delay!


	5. The New Recruit

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 5: Reconciling

Naruto blinked once, twice, thrice before he could finally see. He was in the National Hospital of Konoha it seemed. He groaned as he stood up. He looked around and to his surprise saw the Sandaime sitting in a chair beside his bed with Kakashi leaning against the wall and Jiraiya sitting in the window. The rest of the rookie nine were sitting in other chairs at a respectful distance away from the Sandaime.

Hiruzen immediately saw Naruto standing up and said "Finally awake I see."

Naruto nodded as he grimaced in slight pain as he remembered his fight with Gaara. "What happened after Gaara and I fought?"

Everyone's faces darkened slightly before Kakashi answered him. "As we were informed, Konoha was invaded by Suna and Oto. It was only due to Jiraiay-sama's warning that we are here today. Evcen with prior warning we took great hits."

Naruto immediately stood up and asked "Is the village alright?"

The Sandaime chuckled. It was so like Naruto to be concerned about the village before anything else. "It is fine. If it weren't, we wouldn't be here."."

Naruto nodded sheepishly as he rubbed his back. "You did a good job kid." Jiraiya praised as he clasped his hands on Naruto's back. "Though you were pretty beaten up. I had to track my old teammate to heal you."

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

Jiraiya sighed as he said "You were unconscious for a week and a half, Naruto"

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"Believe me without Tsunade-chan, you would have been unconscious for more than a month, Naruto-kun." Hiruzen chuckled.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Me." Another voice cut in.

Naruto looked towards the door and saw a light blonde haired woman with teal brown eyes and big…..assets. She wore a green kimono jacket which slightly hovered in the hair as she walked towards him. "Who are you?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"I am Senju Tsunade. I was the one who healed you." Tsunade said while glaring at Naruto.

"Why are you glaring at me like that?" Naruto asked weakly and a bit scared.

"You had fourteen broken bones and your chakra stores were all but gone, what the hell did you do kid?" Tsunade asked angrily.

Naruot laughed sheepishly as he said "I may have…fought an insane jinchuriki?"

Tsunade sighed as she bopped Naruto on the head and said "Rest for now. Sensei and I are going to have a long talk as to why I received a letter stating that Uzumaki Naruto, my godson was killed during the Kyuubi attack thirteen years ago."

With that Tsunade and Hiruzen shunshinned away in a smokeless shunshin. Naruto looked at Jiraiya in shock who just nodded before shunshinning away himself. Kakashi sighed as he said "Naruto, I believe you have some friends who wish to talk with you. I will be going now."

With that Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto looked at his friends who were walking towards him. "Man, Naruto, I did not know you could fight like that!" Kiba exclaimed as he patted Naruto on the back.

"Yeah, what was that? Elemental jutsu, summoning jutsu, you were throwing it all around as if it were nothing!" Ino agreed.

"Well, I do have a lot of chakra…" Naruto said a little embarrassed.

"Well you should be proud of it." Shikamaru yawned.

"Hmm….what do you mean Shikamaru?" Choji asked whilst chomping on some chips.

"He defeated Gaara who was supposed be the secret weapon of Suna for the invasion. It effectively allowed Konoha to properly retaliate against Suna and Oto without their 'weapon' getting in the way." Shikamaru explained.

"Yes, Shikamaru-san's explanation is correct." Shino agreed as the others pondered on the Nara's words.

"Anyway, we're glad you're back Naruto!" Kiba said jovially.

"Yes…are..y…you…ok…okay…Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Yes….I am kind of fine…" Naruto answered Hinata who blushed scarlet at the thought that Naruto had answered to her.

"Well, we should be going now, our sensei's should be at our training grounds. See you later, Naruto!" Kiba said as team eight and ten said their goodbyes and left. Naruto and Sasuke were left all alone in the room.

"Naruto…." Sasuke swallowed as Naruto cut him off politely. "I know what you are going to say Sasuke…"

"And…?" Sasuke swallowed again a little nervous which made Naruto surprised. Maybe a month of having chakra sealed had taught Sasuke humility.

"I forgive you, because you felt guilty about your actions and because you did not initiate it." Naruto said shortly. Sasuke smiled briefly before nodding and turned to leave.

"Sasuke…..when I was out there I met Itachi." Naruto started. Sasuke's head snapped towards him with shock evident on his face.

"What?"

"He said that what he did _that_ night, was for reasons that should not have been shared. He said that no matter what you did, he was proud of you." Naruto stated in a soft voice as Sasuke's face developed an unbelieving expression.

"I don't believe it…why would he kill the clan?" Sasuke asked in slight anger.

"He said that when the time came he himself would tell you. Until then he said 'Until Later Sasuke'." Naruto answered calmly.

Sasuke's mind flashed towards that day after he found out Itachi had killed his parents.

 _A young Sasuke pursued after Itachi with his small legs. He threw shuriken and kunai at his big brother who had killed off his whole clan. Itachi swept the flying projectiles away like flies and brought his elbow down on the young Sasuke causing him to fall down and drift between unconsciousness. Before he drifted away he saw Itachi's face streaming with tears._

" _Live a good life….ototo…."_

"Thank you." Sasuke said softly before leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

X.X.X

Itachi frowned. Konoha had survived the invasion as he had thought it would. With very less casualties. Thankfully he himself had not needed to be involved or else the situation would have been seriously dire. He frowned again as he thought about Orochimaru. The combined efforts of Jiraiya and the Sandaime had driven the Hebi Sannin out of Konoha with his Sound Four dead except for Tayuya who was being held hostage by Konoha along with the Suna siblings.

Talking about Suna, they had taken a crippling loss. Losing two fifths for their total force and their Biju as war cost had taken its toll. Baki Kaze was quickly named the Godaime Kazekage after the invasion and their alliance with Konoha had been annulled. Though Itachi guessed it did have some positive effects for Suna considering the Kaze Daimyo was now lending his missions and help to Suna once again.

Itachi looked up towards the sky and sighed. " _This invasion was the catalyst for the Fourth Great Shinobi War. I wonder what Akatsuki will do now. But whatever they do, I will not allow them to hurt Konoha."_

X.X.X

 _The next day, Hokage Tower, Oval Office._

Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru stood in front of the Hokage in the Oval Office. The Hokage took a huff of smoke before saying "aburame Shino. You showed great aptitude with your clan jutsu and showed great intellect. Nara Shikamaru. You showed the qualities needed for a chunin with tactical thinking and even though you were unaware of it, guerilla warfare with the way you used the forest battleground to your advantage. Uzumaki Naruto. You defeated the Ichibi no Jinchuriki who was obviously a weapon from suna and oto for their combined invasion. You effectively removed the Queen from the chess piece thus allowing Konoha to react positively. From this moment on you three are Chunins."

Shino showed no obvious reaction though you could hear his hive buzzing louder. Shikamaru simply looked bored while Naruto looked extremely happy. Hiruzen handed them their flak Jackets and said "Now I believe Chunin Commanders Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane to escort you to the Konoha Ninja Headquarters to explain you three your duties." Hiruzen stated as he looked at the two chunin commanders who were standing behind the newly promoted chunins.

The two looked at the three before they grabbed them and shunshinned away to the Konoha Ninja Heaquarters.

"Ugh. I feel like I am going to puke." Shikamaru said as he settled down after the shunshin. Shino nodded as he too looked a little pale. Izumo nodded. "It happens the few first times you use it."

Kotetsu then said "Now, we are going to tell you about Konoha's Ninja Divisions that you were not told about in the Academy. Ready for a long explanation?"

Naruto nodded along with Shino. Shikamaru simply groaned.

Izumo started the explanation "The first ninja division is the **Nomaru Chikara** or the Normal forces. It consists for your day to day chunins, genins and jonins. Nothing special about it. The second is the **Maizoryo** or the Reserves. It consists of Ninjas who have retired from duty but can be called back to duty for certain reasons such as war. The Academy teachers are also part of the Reserves."

Kotetsu took up the explanation. "The third division is the ANBU or the **Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai** which consist of covert ninja's who do the 'dirty work' of the village. It consists of two parts. The normal ANBU forces and the **Oinin Butai** (Hunter-nin) who seek out ninja's with bounty and kill them for their bounty to finance the village. They also eliminate rogue ninjas from our own village to prevent Intel from leaking out."

"The fourth Division is the **Chino, gomon, jinmon bu** or the Intelligence, Torture and Interrogation Unit. It is headed by Morino Ibiki and Mitirashi Anko. It consists of three jobs. Gathering Intel from enemies. Torturing enemies to receive Intel and to leak fake Intel to other nations."

"The fifth division is **Ango Tan'I** or the Cryptography unit. When enemy Intel is captured, it is most likely to be written in secret codes. It is the job of this division to crack the code and provide us valuable Intel. The sixth division is the **Iryo Bunkatsu** or the Medical Unit. As of yesterday it is headed by Tsunade-sama. They don't really appear on the frontlines and stick to healing the shinobi in medical camps. But if the situation demands it they can fight with their chakra scalpels as well."

"The seventh division is the **Fuin Bunkatsu** or the Sealing Unit. This unit is used for a variety of reasons ranging from sealing dead shinobi's bodies to using seals in combat. It produced Seal masters like Jiraiya-sama, Yondaime-sama, and Kushina-sama before."

"The eighth division is the **Teikoku Keisatsu** or the Imperial Police Force of Konoha. They maintain the peace within the village but in war times such as ours they are called in the normal forces. The ninth division is the **Kugun** or the Air Force of Konoha. Konoha's till date has the third strongest Air Force in the elemental nations with Suna at the top and Kumo at the second. It has various airships and consists of ninjas with wind and lightning release affinities. It also consists of ninjas with avian summoning contracts."

"The tenth division is the **Niju Shotai** or the Border Patrol. This division serves as the defense of the village consisting of chunin, jonin and ANBU. The eleventh division is the **Kaigun** or the Royal Navy of Konoha. Konoha possesses the second strongest Navy of the Elemental Nations with Kiri at the top. It consists of various chakra fueled battleships and submarines and ninjas with water affinities."

"The Last division is Hi no Kuni's special Shinobi group like the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri, The Explosion Corps of the Iwa, The 4 Desert Shinobi of Suna and the 8 Sky Shinobi of Kumo. Ours is the Twelve Guardian Ninja. Normally under peaceful situations it would come under the command of the Daimyo but under war situations they come under the command of the Hokage."

Izumo and Kotetsu took a deep breath before they asked "That's it, so you all got it?"

Shikamaru was scratching his head and Shino had adopted a contemplative face. Naruto on the other hand was bouncing up and down. "I didn't know that Konoha was this awesome!"

Izumo and Kotetsu ignored the blonde and said "Now, out of just these explanations which do you think you are suited for? Give two each at least."

The three immediately became serious. Shikamaru went first. "The Cryptography division or the Normal forces."

Shino went next. "The Border patrol or the Air Force."

Naruto went last. "ANBU, Sealing Unit or twelve guardian ninjas."

The chunin commanders nodded as they each wrote down their choices in a sheet of paper and said "Shikamaru I want you to go to the Cryptography tower. It's right beside the Hokage tower with the Kanji 'Code' on its door."

Shikamaru took a paper from Izumo and nodded before saying 'troublesome' and went away.

"Shino I want you to go to the Konoha Defense Airport, it's about five miles north from the Hokage Monument." Kotetsu said as he gave a paper to Shino. Shino nodded as he took the sheet of paper and went on his way. Izumo then looked at Naruto and said "It was fortunate that you said ANBU, Naruto."

Naruto tilted his head to the wide and asked "Umm….why?"

"The ANBU commander Ryu (Dragon) has asked for you." Kotetsu answered as he gave Naruto a slip of paper.

"What? Did he really?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"Yes he did. Now don't keep him waiting. Go to the ANBU Headquarters at the border of the Village." Izumo said with a 'shooing' motion.

Naruto nodded as he shunshinned away.

X.X.X

Sakura gritted her teeth as she tried another method to remove the seal on her body. Danzo-sama had already promised to train if she was talented enough to break out of the chakra seal on herself. No matter how much she immersed herself into the books on sealing she could not find a solution. She had asked the librarian who had something that garnered her attention.

 _Only an Uzumaki could remove those seals._

Her former teammate's surname. She had dove into books and had found out about the Uzumaki clan. She had found out that they were the cousins of the famed Senju clan and that they were unparalleled and untouchable when it came to the art of sealing. Other seal masters would be considered novices by the Uzumaki in the art of the seal. Legends heralded that Uzumaki's could seal oceans into one simple slip of paper and release it upon armies.

Sakura was happy for a while thinking she could find a seal master Uzumaki and unseal the chakra seal from her body. But she quickly grew angry when she read that they were wiped out in the Second Great Shinobi War. Of course she should have known. The book said that the Uzumaki cared about family to the height that they would betray their village for them. Of course she had been a fool to think that these uzumaki's had simply abandoned her former teammate.

She would find a way to break the seal on her. She would train under Danzo and get her Sasuke-kun. But most importantly, she would kill the Naruto Uzumaki.

X.X.X

Naruto stood in front of the ANBU headquarters as an ANBU with a wolf mask escorted him to the ANBU commander's office. The whole building was built as a fort in a hill beside Konoha. It might have like Konoh's last stand if it were ever to be decimated. He entered the ANBU commander's office.

The ANBU commander wore a dragon mask with the normal ANBU gear on. You wouldn't have been able to differentiate hm with the other ANBU if not for the three stars present on his shoulder armor. It seemed that all ANBU received one star on their shoulder armor when they joined, two when they were promoted to Captain and three if you ever became ANBU commander. The commander himself was a tall man above six feet and had shaggy brown hair. From under the mask Naruto could see leaf green eyes.

The commander nodded as he said "Thank you Okami (Wolf), you are dismissed."

Wolf nodded as he simply disappeared. Naruto simply stood in front of the ANBU commander in a rigid posture. The commander surveyed him and said "Sit down."

Naruto did so.

"Now, you were told that I personally asked for you, weren't you?"

Naruto nodded rigidly.

Ryu took out a file that was labeled Naruto Uzumaki and said "During the chunin exams you showed aptitude to become an ANBU cadet in more ways than one. Until the end of the match you showed great emotional control thus deterring your enemy. You also showed a great deal of knowledge in taijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu, something that would be beneficial to ANBU. From the way you used the forest to your advantage indicates that you are skilled in guerilla warfare as well. Your bloodline was also used efficiently to distract, and retrain the ichibi. Your bloodline was unnaturally strong for a person said to have unlocked it just two weeks ago."

Naruto swallowed in nervousness at the near perfect analyzing power of the commander. The commander put the file down and said "Yet there are places you could still improve. Your chakra levels are on par with the Sandaime in his prime and considering you still have five to seven years to enter your prime your chakra levels would be off the roofs by then. You currently have low chunin level control over your chakra and it needs to refined. Your kenjutsu also could use some refining."

"And your point?" Naruto asked slowly.

"ANBU could help you in these things, is my point. Plus we also have documented Kushina Uzumaki's jutsus of which a vast majority consists of your bloodline. They could be taught to you."

"How do you know my parents identities?"

"I am the 12th ANBU commander of Konoha with the 11th being Kushina Uzumaki before she died. Me, Kakashi, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Sandaime-sama and you are the only people alive who know your parent's identities, though I believe some have suspicions." Ryu answered smoothly.

Naruto relaxed as Ryu continued on. "Now onto the topic. Do you wish to join ANBU or not?"

Naruto looked at the commander and said "I do."

Ryu nodded as he took out a seal. He unsealed the seal as ten masks appeared. "Choose one mask." Ryu commanded.

Out of all the masks one got his attention. A completely black mask. Naruto picked the mask up.

Ryu nodded as he sealed all of the other masks into the seal. "I thougth you would choose the Kitsune mask and not the Kage mask (Shadow mask)."

Naruto softly replied "I am a jinchuriki. I from the shadows have always protected the village from other villages fearing the Kyuubi's power. This mask…Kage(Shadow) just relates to me."

Ryu nodded in understanding as he said "From today, whenever you are on duty, you are not Uzumaki Naruto. You are Kage of the Konoha ANBU forces. Your familial and other ties has no power here and the only power you obey is the Hokage and the Hokage alone. You are Konoha's protector from the shadows."

X.X.X

"ANBU have a six month period in which they are trained by their squad and if they have, additional sensei's." Ryu said as he led him to his squad. In the training ground Ryu said "Your new team is awaiting you. Remember its Delta Platoon squad 3."

Naruto nodded as he entered his new life.

END OF CHAPTER

 **A/N-In this fanfiction I have made Tsunade a slight AU character who does not Hemophobia and all the problems she had in the anime. I made her sort if a war veteran. And if you did not guess already Konoha is at war with Suna and Oto. That's why Itachi called it the Catalyst for the Fourth Great Shinobi War.**


	6. Mission Impossible! Begin!

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 6: Mission Impossible! Begin!

Six months had passed. Naruto had completely delved himself into training with his ANBU members, Kakashi and Jiraiya only coming out of the NABU headquarters to return home at night and to hang out with his friends during the weekends.

Talking about his friends, Sasuke had been re-inducted into the Shinobi program and had quickly earned a field promotion. His humility that he had learned had changed him a lot and now, instead of vowing to kill Itachi, he had vowed to find itachi and beat the reason of why he had killed the clan out of him. His other rookie nine friends had also been training hard and from what Naruto had heard, they were going to participate in another chunin exams. And from what he had seen, Gaara, who along with his siblings had decided to live in Konoha as Konoha ninja, had also joined the ANBU after having his seal repaired by Jiraiya. But thinking of Itachi, Naruto frowned. He had not heard from Itachi in almost a year now. He had no idea what he was doing.

Talking about the village, Hiruzen had stepped down as hokage and had given the title to his student Senju Tsunade who had indeed turned out to be Naruto's godmother. After his first ANBU training session she had literally dragged him to the Senju compound to live in. The locals and villagers themselves had opened themselves up to Naruto, albeit a little reluctantly and were willing to give Naruto a chance after his feats in the last chunin exams. That was more than Naruto ever expected.

But dark clouds were brewing. The conflict between Suna,Oto and Konoha was turning into the Fourth Great Shinobi War. No one could deny that fact. The air was always tense, as if another invasion were to occur the very next second. Already alliances were being formed. Sunagakure (sand), Iwagakure (Stone), Kumogakure (Cloud), Otogakure (Sound), Kusagakure (Grass) and Ishigakure (Rock) had formed what was called the Triple Alliance denoting Suna, Iwa and Kumo.

Seven other minor villages had formed a coalition and had also made a pretty huge alliance themselves consisting of Amegakure (Rain), Shimogakure (Frost), Yugagakure (Steam), Jomaegakure (Lock), Soragakure (Sky), Getsugakure (Moon) and Yumeigakure (Dreams). They called themselves the Righteous Alliance.

Finally seeing the danger in staying alone Konoha had made three alliances with Takigakure (Waterfall), Tanigakure (Valley) and Yukigakure (Snow). They called this alliance the Alliance of Fire.

Heizugakure (Haze), Hoshigakure (Star) and Kirigakure (Mist) had decided to stay neutral though the latter had decided so because of the civil war going on amongst themselves.

 _I have no doubt that in your life time you will see war, Naruto-kun._

Itachi's words still kept ringing inside of Naruto's head as he remembered the alliances being formed between the elemental nations. EH shook himself as he concentrated on his ANBU team.

His ANBU team was unique in a way. It had two co-captains, one of them was none other Naruto's Neko-neechan herself. The other captain was Kuma (Bear) who possessed the famed **Mokuton** or Wood release. While on off-duty Naruto had found out his name was Tenzo and that he had received Mokuton as a lab rat of Orochimaru which disgusted him to no end.

He had four other team members. First among them was Washi (Eagle). He was skilled in lightning ninjutsu and had a summoning contract with the eagles, which was why he had an Eagle mask. His real name was Akihiko Higa and he was a tokubetsu jonin off ANBU duty.

His second team member was Wasupu (Wasp) who was obviously an Aburame. He had a wasp hive inside of him unlike other aburames who used normal bugs. He was also pretty skilled in Earth ninjustu. His real name was Hiromasa Aburame and he was a normal Jonin off ANBU duty, His third team member was ratto (Rat) who was pretty skilled in Bukijutsu (Weapons Techniques) and Fire ninjutsu. Her real name was Cho Hirose and she was a chunin like him off ANBU duty. She was also a sensor. His last team member was Tanuki (Tanuki) who was pretty much Gaara, no sense explaining anything there.

Every one of them stood at alert as Captain Neko explained the mission.

"Team, today we are embarking on what could possibly be an impossible mission." Neko said as she gazed at her team members.

"We have received this mission straight from godaime-sama and sandaime-sama and we will not fail their expectations." Kuma continued impassively.

"What is the mission, Neko-taicho, Kuma-taicho?" Washi asked.

"Recently in a border defense attempt, eight of our Konoha shinobi, three Taki shinobi and one Tani shinobi were taken hostage by Kusagakure and were sent to Hozuki Palace or otherwise known as Blood Prison." Neko answered. The other details of the mission could easily be discerned. They needed to save those twelve ninjas to prevent Intel from leaking.

But the name Blood prison had brought a silence so deep you could hear nothing. "Blood prison…you've got to be kidding me tiacho!" Ratto exclaimed.

You could already see Kuma and Neko's posture go rigid. "This mission was handed to us because the two Hokages had faith in us. And we will prove their faith right." Kuma said in a steely voice.

Ratto sighed as she nodded.

"We work in the dark." Neko started.

"And protect the light." Kuma continued.

"We are the unseen protectors." Neko and Kuma said together.

"We are ANBU." The whole ANBU team said in unison saying the ANBU quote. Neko nodded before she said "Very well Delta platoon squad three move out!"

The seven ANBU simply disappeared.

X.X.X

After two days of travelling Delta platoon squad three had reached the border between Hi no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni (Land of Grass). It would be four hours of travelling from here to Hozuki palace. The border was being guarded by twenty to thirty Kusa nin. The team looked at Neko and Kuma. Both of them nodded as they quickly communicated to them in ANBU signals.

They would create a distraction and quickly leave the area undetected.

Tanuki clasped his hand together as he whispered " **Subaku Soso"**

A huge sand waterfall erupted from the ground as the Kusa nin looked at it in surprise and got ready for anything to happen. Quickly The sand swept the thirty nin inside of it as the Kusa nin cried out in surprise and pain. Tanuki quickly kept them inside as Kuma threw a seal tag on the sand that contained the Kusa nin. The sand took a shape of a pyramid as the seal sealed the Kusa nin inside.

The captains nodded as the ANBU team pretty much left unscathed. Four hours later they stood in front of the Back wall of Hozuki palace.

"Alright, now here's the plan." Kuma started. "We already have the fake papers read that says that three of you are bandit ninjas caught by Iwa. The three of you will infiltrate the palace while we other four will scout the area. Then the three will most likely have their chakra sealed. Kage (Naruto if you forgot), you have studied seals with Jiraiya-sama, so you will be going among the three and will break the chakra seal. Then you three will scout the area and then deliver the Intel to us using Morse code. You will also find these 12 ninjas and then the escape will take place. Is that understood?"

The team nodded as Neko said "Alright, Tanuki, Kage, Ratto, you three will be infiltrating the castle."

The three said ANBU nodded as they took of their weapons and ninja clothing. Ratto and Tanuki gave their weapons to Kage who sealed them away along with his own weapons in a sealing paper that looked ordinary.

"Mission Rescue: Hozuki Palace, has started." Neko stated.

X.X.X

Kuma who was disguised as an Iwa nin was talking to the head of the Hozuki palace who was named Mui. Mui had agreed to the papers and thought that they were not false. Kuma had discreetly wished them good luck as Mui had smashed the **Katon: Tenro** (Fire Release: Heavenly Seal) on their bodies. The seal was agonizingly painful and it took them all their ANBU training to not cry out aloud. They were subsequently kept in a same prison cell with three rooms for three prisoners.

"Alright, Naruto, can you get these seals of us?" Cho (Formerly Ratto) asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes, it is imperative for the mission that you release the seals quickly." Gaara (Formerly Tanuki) agreed.

Naruto nodded as he took out the slip of paper and unsealed a sealing pad from the seal. He took out a brush from the sealing pad and quickly started to examining his own seal and the seal on Cho and Gaara.

"These are seals of maybe level three. They originally cannot be broken by anyone who does not possess Fire Release it seems. Cho, you have a fire affinity do you not?" Naruto asked as he examined the fire seal.

"Yes, and so do you. Cho answered.

"Good, that should be enough chakra for us to break the seal."

"What do you mean, we can't use chakra until the seal is off." Cho asked a little confused. Gaara also looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, but I can squeeze some of my chakra out without much pain due to my jinchuriki ability. With my ability I will squeeze out fire chakra from both me and you, though it may be a little painful Cho." Naruto said a little sorry. Cho nodded as she said "Fine, I can handle a little pain."

"The seal on me should break first due to my massive reserves then yours Cho. Then usinmg our fire chakra, we will need to apply it to Gaara. Gaara, you will need to squeeze out some Earth chakra that you possess to stop getting burned to death, is that understood?" Narut asked as he had already started to draw a seal on the sealing paper from his pad.

Gaara nodded as he said "Fine, let us do it then. It is almost midnight anyway, they will not know."

The other ANBU operatives nodded as Naruto started to meditate as small thread linings of chakra appeared around his body slowly taking on the orange color indicating his Fire chakra. Cho herself had started to leak out small amounts of Fire chakra though you could see the painful grimace on her face clearly. Nartuo had quickly set to work as he took out his brush and had started to paste the **Shirubureika Fuin** (seal breaker seal) on his and Cho's gut.

"Naruto, if you dare peak right now, I will smash you to the ground, do you understand?" Cho asked sweetly as Naruto drew the seal on her stomach area. Naruto gulped as he nodded furiously much to the amusement of Cho and Gaara. Bringing out more fire chakra Naruto's Heavenly seal broke first with a slight twitch and after two minutes so had Cho's seal. The two panted as they then looked at Gaara. Soon minutes later Gaara's seal had also broken.

The three heaved as the seal breaking process had taken a lot of chakra out of them.

Cho then asked "Alright, how about we make clones of ourselves and leave them here and go and scout the castle?"

Her teammates nodded as Naruto made a **Kage bunshin** (Shadow Clone), Cho made a **Kasai Bunshin** (Fire Clone) and Gaara made a **Suna Bunshin (** Sand Clone).

The three nodded as they substituted with three rocks outside of the cell and they looked around. A row of cells filled with sleeping criminals. Naruto looked around as he said "Cho, how many guards do you sense?"

Cho nodded as she put her hand into the ram seal as she said "Forty guards are prowling this section of the castle. Fifteen of them are asleep or about to sleep."

Naruto nodded as Gaara asked "So what now?"

Naruto grinned as he said "ANBU hidden jutsu #1, my friend."

Cho smirked while Gaara's lips twitched a little. They went through the hand seal sequence of Tiger-ram-snake-tiger-ram. As they softly said " **Konoha Hijutsu: Fukashi no Jutsu."** (Konoha hidden technique: Invisibility technique).

The air around them rippled as the three ANBU turned invisible to all others except themselves. Cho led the way as they scouted the area. They quickly came out of the cell division as they saw large amounts of Kusa, Iwa and Suna nin guarding the castle.

"So can you locate the Konoha, Taki and Tani nin, Cho?" Naruto whispered.

Sweat beads fell from Cho's forehead as she concentrated. Cho's eyes flew open as she said "I found them."

"Where are they?" Gaara asked softly.

"In the deepest layer of the castle apparently after a secret passage from Mui's office." Cho answered as she tried to catch her breath.

Naruto nodded as he said "We need to convey this to the others. According to mission perimeters they are at the south side of the castle. Once there we will pass on the information in Morse code. If the Konoha ninja can hear it, then all the better. They will understand that help is coming."

The other two nodded as they raced towards the south corner of the castle. This was the least guarded area of the Hozuki castle thus making it an ideal spot for rescue and espionage missions. There were four guards on duty but the three Konoha ANBU smashed them on their necks making them unconscious. Naruto then looked at Gaara and asked "Can you send this document I am about to write with your send towards them?"

Gaara nodded.

"Good." Naruto said as he started to write the Intel in a piece of paper. After he was finished he said "Send it over."

Gaara nodded as he created a small sand platform and made it hover to the other side of the wall and slowly down where the other ANBU where undoubtedly waiting.

"Good. Tonight's mission is done. Now let's go back to our cell. Our mission resumes tomorrow." Cho said as they shunshinned away.

END OF CHAPTER

 **ANBU File.**

 **Name: Cho Hirose.**

 **Codename: Ratto (Rat)**

 **Physical attributes: dark blue hair, violet eyes, 5 feet six inches.**

 **Age: 14 and a half.**

 **Ninja abilities: Taijutsu: Chunin level**

 **Genjutsu: Can cast low level genjutsu and break out of them**

 **Ninjutsu: High chunin to Tokubetsu Jonin level**

 **Bukijutsu: Tokubetsu jonin level**

 **Class: Sensor**


	7. The Box of Ultimate Bliss

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 7: The Box of Ultimate Bliss

The next day Naruto, Gaara and Cho were sitting in the side area in a secluded spot while eating breakfast. There was an air of tension between them. Kuma and Neko had sent their reply.

 _Rescue them tonight. We also have another spies inside to help you._

 _Kuma and Neko_

They were going to break out of Blood Prison tonight just after a night in the prison. They were just not adjusted to the place. And who were the other spies? Just when they were about to finish their breakfast two people came and sat down with them.

The first person was a fairly tall man with brown hair which he kept at the top, ending in a long ponytail and the back of his head was shaved. He also had grey eyes and a beard. He wore a brown, long sleeved high collared top with ragged edges and yellow trimming on the shoulders and sleeves. The second person was a woman with fair skin, waist length white hair that was covered by a green bandana that had a long curved white stripe.

"Hello! My name is Maroi! You're the newbies aren't you?" The man said jovially.

"Uh…."

"Just say something! Do you want them to suspect something?" The girl said in a hushed voice.

"Uh yeah! My name is Naruto! This guy here is Gaara and this girl beside me is Cho! Nice to meet you." Naruto said immediately.

The girl took out a small paper chit with the Konoha insignia. The three ANBU in undercover immediately understood. These were the spies.

Maroi looked around before saying "Come on, let's go to a private area."

In a blink of an eye the five spies disappeared from view.

X.X.X

"Yes, you are correct. I am Maroi. Spy from Konoha to Kumogakure. They found out and sent me here." Maroi said in a steely voice.

"I am Ryuuzetsu. I am also a spy from Konoha to Kusagakure. Like Maroi I was caught and sent here." Ryuuzetsu stated calmly.

Naruto looked at them and asked "How are your seals deactivated?"

"Constant chakra control activities." Maroi said while shrugging his shoulders.

The blonde nodded as Cho asked "Do you know anything about what happened to the captured nin?"

Ryuzetsu sighed as she said "Nine live. Three have died."

Gaara tilted his head as he asked "How?"

Maroi shook his head before answering "Have you heard about the Box of Ultimate Bliss?"

"What the hell is that?" Cho asked bewildered.

"According to myths it is a box that if opened can grant its opener any wish." Ryuzetsu answered. "Mui, the Prison head has the box in his possession and wishes to open the box."

"How do you open the box?" Gaara asked calmly.

"Human sacrifice." Ryuzetsu answered again with a slight flinch.

The area was quiet. They understood now how the three had died.

"And now what do we do?" Naruto asked quietly.

Maroi flexed his muscles before saying "Tonight we sneak out into the chamber where the remaining nine are being kept. We kill the guards and then free the nine. Then he break out of the prison."

Naruto sighed as he nodded.

X.X,X

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he surveyed his opponent. He had not seen this woman since the ending years of the Third Great Shinobi War on the presumption that she was dead. But here she was against all witnesses.

" _Kakashi-senpai would have a heart attack."_ Itachi mused before he got serious.

"It's been a long time….Rin Nohara…"

X.X.X

It was six o'clock in Blood Prison. The 5 undercover Konoha Nin had quickly set to work. Using their signature invisibility technique they had snuck out of the Prison division and were now in the courtyard.

"Now where?" Naruto asked softly.

"Mui's room." Maroi said shortly as they nodded. They slowly crept up the building as they killed any guard they came across. They reached Mui's room on the top of the prison. Just before they entered though they could hear noises inside the room.

"It is time. The Box has almost opened up." Came Mui's muffled voice.

"What are you doing? Are you going to throw every one of us inside that box?! You sicko!" One Konoha nin's voice carried over to the corridor.

The five grew still as they heard the two sentences before they heard Mui's reply.

"No, just one more of you is enough. Now follow me to the Courtyard." Mui commanded as he opened the door. Thankfully the spies were invisible and wasn't a sensor. But one of the Konoha nin was. His eyes widened as he looked at the location of the group. In a small Morse code he got the message to keep their mouths shut.

The spies followed Mui to the courtyard as the prisoners shuffled uncomfortably. No one wanted to become another sacrifice, it semed and for good reasons. Mui stepped into the middle of the courtyard and biting his thumb he started to make a ritual circle with the blood that flowed from his thumb. He snapped his hands and a guard brought a table long enough for a man to lie down in.

Mui looked at the Konoha, Taki and Tani nin before pointing towards one of the Taki nin. "You, come forward."

The Taki nin trembled uncontrollably as he forced on the table with chakra strappings on his hands and legs. Mui put his right hand onto the seal of confrontation (Half ram seal) and said "Almighty Box! I bring this sacrifice to you. Now feast upon this human!"

The ritual circle started to glow maroon as huge box with demonic faces arose from the ground and started to absorb the chakra of the poor Taki nin. He wasn't even able to shout before the life was drained out of him. The man fell down limp. Purple chakra started to emanate from the Box as Mui started to cackle uncontrollably. "Today, my dreams come to fruition. Box, I command you to open!"

The spies looked on in horror as the sole door in the Box slowly started to open. Maroi acting fast put his hand on the Dragon seal as he pointed his hand at Mui.

"They say that killing the opener can seal the door back up again. Let's see if it's true. **Raiton: Denko Noroshi!"** (Lightning style: Lightning Signal Fire)." Maroi said as a blue wave of lightning erupted from his hand and pierced Mui. Mui fell down dead with his eyes opened in shock. Ryuzetsu and Cho along with Gaara quickly cut open the remaining Eight's restrictions as they shook themselves up and thanked them.

Naruto however noticed a problem.

"Um, guys…?"

"Yes?" They all asked.

"Why is the door not closing?"

They all snapped their heads towards the door of the Box and true enough the door was not closing. Albeit it was opening much slower than before, but it was opening. But they froze as they heard a chilling voice come from the box.

"I must thank you idiots. Now I won't have to kill that opener myself."

They all looked on in horror as a huge black feathered, head less bird with bones protruding in its chest. It had a long thin tail coming out from his back.

Maroi's eyes widened. "I read about this creature while I was in Mui's room. It's name is Satori. Apparently it can do anything and is somehow connected to the Box of Ultimate Bliss."

Satori laughed. "How naïve you humans are! I cannot do everything and yet I can do everything! And I am the very being of the Box of Ultimate Bliss!"

Naruto wasted no time as in a poof he had unsealed all his and his teammates gears and in ten second all three of the ANBU were fully equipped.

Cho started first. She threw a scroll into the air as she said " **Ninpo: Bukijinken!"** (Ninja Art: Weapon's case).

A huge barrage of shurikens, Kunai, darts, Senbon and other ranged weapons launched themselves at Satori as Satori laughed once again. He flapped his wings as the weapons fell down to the ground. Gaara did not waste time both as he grew to his Shukaku mode and roared. He was still in control thankfully and had not given control to tailed beast.

" **Subaku Soso!"** A huge sand waterfall erupted as they attacked Satori who flew high up so that the sand could not reach it. Maroi then had a go along with Ryuuzetsu as they together did the same jutsu. " **Katon: Onidoro!"** (Fire Release: Demon Lantern technique)

Ghostly fireballs erupted from the sides of the casters as they sped towards the general direction of Satori. Satori dodged them all as he continued to mock them with his laughs. Naruto gritted his teeth at the failed attacks as he did his strongest elemental jutsu. " **Futon: Utsukushi Hakai!"** (Wind Release: Beautiful Destruction).

Suddenly beautiful and elegant blue winds gathered as they shot towards Satori shredding anything in its way. Satori simply flicked its tail as its feathers which were razor sharp sped forward to meet the jutsu head on. The jutsu overtook the feathers as Satori lopened its mouth and shot a huge explosive ball at the jutsu. The jutsu erupted into flames as the orb destroyed the technique. Quickly using the smoke to its advantage Satori charged and shot another explosive orb at the ninjas. The ninjas had only a few seconds to see the technique fly at them before they clenched their eyes shot and braced for the pain.

Just then they heard four voices.

" **Mokuton: Jukai Heki!"** (Wood Release: World of Trees Wall)

" **Ninkenjutsu: Raiton: Rai no ken!"** (Ninja Sword Technique: Lightning Release: Lightning Sword)

" **Raiton: Gian!"** (Lightning Release: False Darkness)

" **Aburame Hijutsu: Mushitatsumaki!"** (Aburame secret technique: Insect Tornado)

A giant wood wall rose from the ground as the other three technique clashed with the orb of explosive power as they canceled each other out.

"Kuma-taicho! Neko-taicho! Washi! Wasupu!" Naruto shouted in relief.

"Get your ass in the gear. It's time we fought this beast." Neko said in an authoritative voice. By this time all the prisoners had woken up and was watching the legendary battle going on.

Satori dove down as Neko disappeared from view and before Satori could react his left wing was cut off. It fell down as it looked at Neko in shock. "But how? You have no fear or bloodlust that I can sense?!"

"I am an ANBU. I have no emotions in battle." Neko answered back emotionlessly.

The younger ANBU members and the other nin looked at Neko with gaping mouths as Naruto simply thought " _So…..this is the power of an ANBU captain."_

Neko looked at Kuma and nodded. Kuma nodded back as he said "Delta Platoon squad three into position sigma!"

The ANBU members nodded as Gaara released the Shukaku mode and wore his Tanuki mask as Naruto and Cho wore their masks respectively and fell into team position.

Satori had stood up and grown another left wing as it too got ready for a battle that he also knew was going to hard. According to what he could feel, three of them had absolutely no emotions.

"Kage now!" Kuma shouted as Naruto started to glow blue as Chakra poured out of him. " **Ninpo: Chakura Dasshu!"** (Ninja Art: Chakra Dash).

In blinding speed he ran forward and attacked Satori. Naruto was feeling blood lust towards the beast and the Beast easily evaded his attacks.

"You have emotions." It said. "You are weak. You will not be able to protect anyone. You cannot even reign in your emotions."

Naruto had no visible outer effect but if you squinted you could see his hands gripping hos Wakizachi tighter. From the other side Wasupu had unleashed a barrage of insect attacks emotionlessly as Satori was forced to dodge them all. As he flew into the air Kuma also caught Satori with his technique. " **Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu!"** (Wood Release: Great Forest Technique)

Satori struggled as Kuma slowly directed him towards the door of the Box. But just before Kuma could throw him back into the box however Satori started to grow purple. It grew into human size broke free of his reigns and quickly with his hand turning into something akin to a drill he ran towards Naruto. Naruto who had been very still looked up to see Satori flying towards him. Satori grinned as he pierced Naruto with his drill.

Much to his shock however Naruto had simply brought his hand up and held Satori's hand in a tight grip.

"What? What trickery is this?" Satori cried as he tried to grow back into his original size but found he could not.

"Don't even try."

"What?" Satori repeated as it looked at Naruto.

To Neko however from her position she smiled. She was merely a genin when she had met yondaime-sama when he was a jonin sensei. When those eyes were happy those blue eyes could liven up anyone's time but when they got angry….they were like the pits of hell itself. And that trait had seemed to be passed down to his son as well.

Satori flinched which it thought should not have been possible. It, the Satori, The Beginning and Ending of the Box of Ultimate Bliss was flinching against a boy!

Naruto held his other palm up as a blue chakra ball started to form.

" _Remember, Naruto, this technique requires precise chakra control, rotation, and power into it." Jiraiya said as he displayed the jutsu once again to am ANBU in training Naruto._

" _I seem to get it, but it's been a month already since you have started to teach me this technique. I have completed the first two steps but the last step…..I just can't seem to master it!" Nartuo replied as another failed attempt blew up in his hand._

 _Jiraiya laughed as he ruffled his godson's hair. "Don't worry. I know you'll get it. Remember, this technique was especially made by your father to protect his comrades. And I want you to do the same."_

 _Naruto nodded as Jiraiya smiled looking at his godson with another man's shadow over Naruto's own._

 _The shadow of Minato Namikaze._

Naruto clenched Satori's hands tighter as he said "I am NOT weak. I WILL protect my comrades till my last breath. Now… **Rasengan!"**

A blue orb of destructive chakra smashed into Satori as it shrieked in pain. Satori was thrown away as it directly jumped into the box. The box feeling Satori enter started to close.

"NO! AFTER ALL THIS MILLENIA! MY FREEDOM! IT CAN'T BE TAKEN FROM ME-" Satori's shoutings came before the door clasped shut. The Box of Ultimate Bliss simply melted to the ground.

Naruto stumbled as he caught his bleeding hand. Suddenly soft hands were bandaging his hand as he looked to his side an d saw Cho wrapping the bandage. Naruto looked at Cho in gratitude as Cho nodded back and under her mask, though Naruto could not see it, she was blushing.

Neko clasped Naruto on the back as she said "Well done."

Kuma nodded before saying "Secure the mission. Let's get the hell out of here."

The ANBU nodded as they along with the remaining eight Konoha, Taki and Tani nin disappeared leaving the prisoners and Wardens of Blood Prison still looking on in disbelief.

X..X.X

Itachi panted as his red Susanoo looked at the downed form of Rin Nohara. She had not been in any form a pushover. She had pushed him, Itachi Uchiha, One of the few to ever awaken the monstrous powers of the Mangekyo Sharingan had been forced to use all his powers to defeat Rin Nohara.

Rin coughed blood as she said "Looks like you win eh? You've come to be a strong shinobi from that little pipsqueak I remember, Itachi-kun."

"Murdering your own family does that to you." Itachi retorted as he started to heal himself.

"It seems I cannot win. But I cannot lose either. See you later Itachi-kun." Rin grinned as she disappeared melting into the rocks of Ishi no Kuni (Land of Rocks. Note: It's located between the Land of Earth and Land of Wind. It has its own village called Ishigakure no sato-village hidden in rocks).

Itachi numbly looked at the spot where Rin had been before falling face first down unconscious with his eyes bleeding.

X.X.X

Sakura was ecstatic. She, after a year of hard work had broken the seal all on her own!

She quickly unsealed the seal and soon found herself kneeling before Danzo, the Shinobi no Yami.

"Do you swear your allegiance to me, Haruno Sakura?" Danzo asked emotionlessly.

"Yes I do." Sakura answered back.

"Very well then. Follow me. Your training awaits."

END OF CHAPTER

 **How many conspiracies lie in the Ninja world? Akatsuki starting to make its move, Rin Nohara suddenly coming back to life and attacking Itachi, Sakura giving her allegiance to Danzo, etc. Betrayal, Greed, Ambition follows this tale closely as Naruto's fate slowly starts to show itself.**

 **Stay tuned for more!**


	8. Battle of the Valley Part 1

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 8: The Battle of the Valley Part 1

Sarutobi Hiruzen and Senju Tsunade sat across each other looking at the map in front of them on the table. Beside them stood the legendary Gama Sannin, Jiraiya. Denoting the entire Elemental Nations the map spanned the whole table so that it could fit. All across the maps were battle stations with the kanji denoting 'fire' showing battle stations of the Alliance of Fire. The Kanji for 'triple' was all across the map as well denoting the Triple Alliance. There were also a good number of battle stations denoted with the kanji 'righteous' to denote the Righteous Alliance.

"The _Uindobare_ (Wind Valley) _…_ …..Is your information correct, Jiraiya?" Hiruzen asked looking directly at the drawings of a hill range at the border between the southern border between Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers) and Kaze no Kuni (Land of Wind)

Jiraiya looked at the map once again and nodded. "I am sure. Iwa, Suna, kusa, and Ishi nin will be attacking the _Uindobare_ in our border and capture the border towns of Kawa no Kuni of Shobosho, Honomachi and Tokasu which are situated in the range."

"It is not surprising. Considering Shobosho is one of Kawa no Kuni main industrial cities and many of our rations and ninja tools are produced there. And Honomachi and Tokasu serve as great port towns." Hiruzen muttered as he examined the map once again.

Tsunade nodded as her eyes narrowed. "Isn't _Uindobare_ the fabled home of the _Kazenokami no Jin_ (Temple of the Wind Spirit)?"

Hiruzen looked at his female student before answering "That is merely a legend, Tsunade-chan."

Jiraiya looked at his sensei before answering "I wouldn't be too sure sensei…."

Hiruzen narrowed his old yet observant eyes as he asked "Why is that?"

"The Elemental Temples are said to be the hosts of the Elemental spirits according to the legends. According to legends the Raijin (Thunder God) finds its home in the _KaminariSeirei no Jin_ (Temple of the Lightning Spirit) and the god Fujin (Wind God) hosts his court in that very temple we are talking about."

"That does not explain why it may be true, Jiraiya-kun."

"According to legends, anyone who finds the temple does not return. From the people who go down the path of the _Uindobare_ only 60% return alive. According to reports, only 15% actually die due to causes already to known to us such as accidents and ambushes. But the remaining 25% …..They just simply disappear." Jiraiya said gravely.

Tsunade crossed her arms as she said "We have no time to ponder on legends, Jiraiya, sensei. How much force is the Triple Alliance bringing into the valley?"

Jiraiya took out a scroll and said "Five thousand. A twelfth of their total strength."

Tsunade looked at the map and then said "How many can we dispatch their?"

Hiruzen took out the ninja roster and said "We can send 1500 normal foot shinobi, 750 shinobi in the air force with three air ships."

"So their number is double of ours…." Tsunade murmured as she asked Jiraiya "Will Suna send their Air Force as well?"

"Yes, according to my spies, two air ships." Jiraiya answered.

Tsunade sighed as she said "We have no option. How many ANBU do we have?"

"2750." Hiruzen answered with a huff.

"I want 500 ANBU dispatched along with other 1000 foot shinobi." Tsunade ordered. Jiraiya nodded as he asked "Platoons?"

"I want the whole Delta platoon to go." Tsunade ordered.

Hiruzen's eyes widened. The Delta platoon was their second strongest ANBU platoon with the Omega Platoon at the top. Tsunade was taking quite the gamble here especially considering her own godson was one of the members…

Tsunade's brown eyes looked at her sensei's as she said ""Yes, sensei I know the risk I am taking here. But I believe in him and I have taught him some medical ninjutsu so that if anything happens he can take care of himself."

Hiruzen sighed as he said "Fine. Who is to be the commander of this battle station?"

"Call Hatake Kakashi. It's time for Inu to be reinstated."

X.X.X

Naruto stood in front of his captains in alert as they continued to give the mission parameters. After the excursion to Blood Prison two weeks ago this was there next mission after a week of holidays.

"The whole Delta Platoon is being taken to the _Uindobare_ to fight against a battle station of the Triple alliance. We will be assisted by other 2000 shinobi." Kuma said stoically.

"Who is the commander of the battle station?" Wasupu asked stoically while running his hand through his brown hair.

"I am." A new voice cut in that sounded really familiar to Naruto.

The ANBU members turned back to see a Dog masked ANBU with three stars on his shoulder clip indicating that he was an ANBU commander.

"How, we already have an ANBU commander?" Washi asked curiously.

"In times of War, there have always been two ANBU commanders. This situation is no different." Inu said stoically. Naruto's eyes narrowd behind his mask. There was no doubt about it. This man was his sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

" _Komanda.(_ Commander)." The ANBU members said all bowing down to one feet. Inu surveyed them as he said "Meet me at the Main Room in the ANBU headquarters."

The ANBU members nodded as all eight ANBU disappeared into swirls of leaves.

In the Main Room of the ANBU headquarter, the whole Delta platoon was gathered. Inu stood at a raised platform and cleared his throat before saying "All twenty one ANBU captains please step forward."

"Hebi" A captain wearing a snake mask said as the others continued. "Raion (Lion)…Kuma(Bear)…..Neko(Cat)….Buranku(Blank)…. Gin(Silver)….Pansa(Panther)…..Hyo(Leopard)…Jaga(Jaguar)….Chita(Cheetah)….Inoshishi(Boar)…..Kumo(Spider)….Kaeru(Frog)."

The list went on and on until all of the ANBU captains were standing in behind the commander. Inu surveyed the ANBU members before saying "We will be going to the _Uindobare_ with 1000 other foot shinobi and 750 shinobi who will be with the Royal Sky Air Force of Konoha with three air ships."

All the ANBU members mutely nodded as Inu said "Very well then, let us be going."

X.X.X

Itachi sighed as he rubbed his temples. He still couldn't get over the fact that Rin was still alive. And much stronger. She had literally pushed him to the edge of defeat until a small genjutsu had fooled her and turned the tables. But there was something different about her than the Rin that he had known.

There was this underling feel….of a sinister chakra…..a chakra more sinister than that of the Kyubi himself….Itachi shook himself. It had been two weeks since that fight and he had not seen nor heard hide nor tail of Rin again.

Itachi looked at the multitude of scrolls in front of him as he dove into researching again. Rin Nohara was not the same sweet gril he had known as a big sister. She was a threat.

A threat to the entire Shinobi Universe.

X.X.X

 _6 days later, Uindobare, Alliance of Fire Battle Station and Encampment._

After five days of travelling the Alliance of Fire shinobi had reached the _Uindobare._ Like its name stated the valley was a frequent site of wind storms. Considering the Great Desert of Kaze no Kuni started just twenty five kilometers east of the Valley, it was no surprise but still, the activity of the wind was abnormally high there. The Valley itself was huge almost thrice the size of Konoha. The Whole Valley was named a valley because it was surrounded by eight huge mountains but there were smaller mountains inside the valley itself making it a very diverse place.

Naruto himself stood in front of cliff as he looked at the valley. Filled with lush green forest that were fueled by the rivers of Kawa no Kuni, the valley was a sight to behold. The air, if not violent, was pure and calm soothing the very spirit.

" **I never counted you to be a poet."**

" _There's many things you do not know about me Kyubi."_ Naruto replied as he looked at the valley.

" **You are right about that, considering I spend most of my time sleeping…"**

" _Anyway, why so talkative now? It's been quite a while since you last talked with me."_ Naruto asked while narrowing his eyes slightly.

The Kyubi laughed from within the seal as he said " **The** _ **Uindobare…..**_ **It is a most peculiar place…."**

" _Why is that?"_

" **Do you not feel it boy? The change in the air…The ominous feeling…."**

Naruto paused as he stood silent for a few minutes. " _You are right. Do you know anything of this place Kyubi?"_

" **Oh I know a lot about this place….The place where Fujin was sealed…"**

" _The Wind God? Sealed? What nonsense is this Kyubi?"_ Naruto asked exasperately.

" **Do not mock me boy. This is the place where Fujin put himself to eternal sleep by sealing himself in a temple located in this valley…I wonder if it was a coincidence that you…a jinchuriki were chosen for a mission in this place….."**

Naruto sighed. " _We will see Kyubi…..we will see soon enough….."_

Naruto cut off the connection as Inu appeared beside him. "So Kage (Naruto's ANBU codename if you forgot) how is it going?"

"The Kyubi…he told me that this place is….different…."

Inu nodded as he replied "Then he must have told you the legend about the _Kazenokami no Jin._ "

Naruto nodded as Inu continued. "It's a legend. It could be true and it could not be. Don't beat yourself over it Kage."

"Kyubi….he said it is true…"

"Then it is. Let's leave it to that."

Naruto nodded as he questioned. "So did the scouts return?"

"Yes, the Triple Alliance troops have already built their battle station. We will meet in combat tomorrow. It will most probably be guerilla war from tomorrow onwards. Except for the grass plains in the middle of the valley."

Naruto nodded as he yawned. Inu chuckled as he said "You're tired from the journey. Why don't you sleep for the night? We have a big battle tomorrow."

Naruto nodded as he sleepily returned to his tent to sleep.

X.X.X

The next day the whole battle platoon stood at ready as they were divided into squads. The ANBU would remain in their original squads while the other 1000 foot shinobi would be divided into teams of 5. The Airships were also already in the air.

Kuma and Neko looked at their team and said "We will be going to the northern area of the Valley and eliminate all enemy shinobi there. Is that understood?"

"Hai!"

Delta Platoon, Squad 3 took off as they leaped from branch to branch towards the northern area of the valley which towards their north east. Ratto (Rat) who was a sensor was working overtime as she constantly looked around to locate enemy ninja.

After three hours of no fighting they finally reached the starting point of the northern area of the valley. Kuma was about to say something before he went still. Neko's eyes narrowed as the team started to go into a defensive form.

From the branches above multitudes of shuriken and kunai hailed downwards towards the ANBU. Naruto acted quickly as he said " **Futon: Repputate."** (Wind Release: Gale Shield). The air picked up into a dense wall as the shurikens and kunai were deflected from his end. Wasupu quickly slammed his hand on the ground and said " **Doton: Doryuheki!"** (Earth Release: Earth Wall).

A huge earth wall arose as they stopped the shuriken and kunai from doing damage. Washi quickly ran to the side and said "Formation Four!"

The team complied as he team took a diamond shape looking into all directions. Kuma cautiously looked at his team and said "Here. Twenty minutes at max."

His team members nodded as they each disappeared to attack their unknown assailants.

Naruto dashed forward as he saw a Kusa nin hiding in the trees above him. Drawing his Wakizachi Naruto quickly layered his sword with wind chakra as he dashed forward towards the enemy ninja. The Kusa ninja saw him approaching and quickly went through hand seals and said " **Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!"**

A huge fireball erupted from his mouth as the fireball sped towards Naruto. Naruto firmly stood his ground as he whispered "Fire needs air to sustain. Without air…It cannot SURVIVE!"

Instantly Naruto using his wind layered sword cut through the air pressure and the fireball as the fireball died out completely. The Kusa nin looked at him in shock but before he could do anything Naruto had already struck. " **Shunshin: Shukuchi."** (Body Flicker: Reduced Earth).

The Kusa nin went still as a moment later blood spurted forth from his gut area. He fell down at the feet of Naruto. The Kusa nin looked up towards Naruto and said "Do it…..fast….please…."

Naruto's kage mask looked at the man blankly before slowly nodding. Naruto quickly took his sword and slit the man's throat ending his life quickly. Suddenly Naruto twisted towards the left as he dodged a sword strike to his heart as he saw a Suna nin with a katana lung at him.

Naruto jumped backwards before running front and clashed swords with his opponent. Using the wind chakra layered blade of his, Naruto cut through the enemy blade and kicked the suna nin square in the stomach to send him flying.

The suna nin landed cursing as he went through some hands seals and said " **Futon: Gyorai Shotto."** (Wind Release: Torpedo Shot).

A huge burst of wind chakra too fast for Naruto dodge attacked him as Naruto landed backwards with a little blood coming out from the wound on his shoulder where the jutsu had struck. Naruto immediately felt the Kyubi's chakra heal the wound as Naruto ran forward and pressed the blade onto the Suna nin's throat.

"How many of you are here in the Northern area of the valley?"

"….Two hundred and twelve."

"How many of you are here right now?"

"…Twenty eight."

Naruto nodded as he stabbed the person in the gut and killed him. Naruto without looking back brought his blade backwards and literally _backstabbed_ the suna nin who was creeping on him. The Suna nin fell down dead. Naruto quickly regrouped with his ANBU team as he conveyed the Intl he had received from interrogating the suna nin. Kuma and Neko and nodded and simply said 'we have a lot of work to do.'

This was Naruto's first step into war.

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Battle of the Valley Part 2

**Naruto Fanfiction: Legend of Wind**

Chapter 9: The Battle of the Valley Part 2

Naruto sighed as he sat down by the small bonfire his team had made. It had been a week already since he and his team had been dispatched to the northern area of the _Uindobare._ It was his and Ratto's turn for the nigh to keep watch as the others slept. Naruto clasped his mask as he set it down and looked upwards to the moon. Naruto chuckled quietly.

Till eight months ago he was so naïve…..it even hurt him to say that, that person was himself. A soft voice interrupted his rumblings.

"Hey Naruto, what's got your head down?"

Naruto looked towards his left to see Cho with her Ratto mask down as well. Naruto rubbed his eyes as he said "Nothing…..just my former naivety."

Cho chuckled as she sat down beside him and said "You know, I can't just imagine you being a loudmouth brat like all the others say."

Naruto smiled wanly as he answered back. "That's what all the people whom I have met after that phase have told me. But my sensei broke me out of it."

"Inu-taicho?"

"No…well yes, but the prize goes to my _other_ sensei….." Naruto murmured as Cho looked at him with her deep purple eyes. Naruto looked at those eyes for a moment and he's heart skipped a beat.

Cho laughed as she said "I suppose I won't be able to know who this other sensei of yours is?"

Naruto chuckled quietly as he answered "Yes."

"Party pooper." Cho pouted cutely…wait where had that come from? Naruto wondered.

Naruto was about to say something else when the two ANBU went still for a second. Naruto relaxed knowing the familiar chakra but Cho remained on guard. From the bushes one Uchiha Sasuke stumbled out.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in worry as he saw some of the injuries on him. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto. He smiled slightly as he said "Do…dobe."

"Teme." Naruto retorted with a smile as he set him down on a mattress.

"Who's he?" Cho asked.

"Don't worry he's a leaf nin. The Last Uchiha. His rank is chunin like us." Naruto answered as he started to do the **Shosen no Jutsu** (Mystical palm Technique) to start healing Sasuke.

"What happened to you sasuke?" Naruto questioned with a frown. "You have several artilleries burst and many ligament torn along with broken bones all across your body."

Sasuke's smile dropped as he said "Naruto…..these Suna Nin, the battle here in the valley, it's a ploy."

"A ploy?" Cho asked sharply.

"My team was slaughtered. A kage level shinobi who was member of the _Suna no shi Sabaku no shinobi_ (4 Desert Shinobi of the Sand). He used a bloodline….something called **Shakuton (** Scorch Release). Said his name was Sukotchi." Sasuke heaved.

Cho went still at the name. "You recognize that name?" Naruto asked.

Cho nodded as she said "S-rank Shinobi of Sunagakure. As Sasuke-san said here, he is a member of the _Suna no Shi Sabaku no Shinobi._ He is the brother of the **Shakuton no Pakura** (Pakura of the Scorch Release) and is himself known as the **Suna no Sukotchi** (The Scorch of the Sands)."

Naruto looked at Sasuke worriedly and asked "How did you survive? You are a B-ran threat. You cannot stand against an S-rank threat."

Sasuke chuckled as he said "Seems like the sharingan being out of action for six years has made some people forget the old saying 'never look into the eye of an uchiha'."

Naruto chuckled as he asked " **Sharingan: Genjutsu?"** (Sharingan: Illusion)

Sasuke nodded.

Cho looked at Sasuke and asked "This still does not answer Sasuke-san what you meant by a 'ploy'?"

Sasuke nodded as he took a deep breath and said "Shikotchi, he said that they were looking for a temple. All Konoha ninja that die in this battle here would be used as sacrifices to find that temple. Then something about using the temple's power to wipe out Suna's enemies."

" **That is bad."** Kyubi muttered inside of Naruto as he asked Sasuke. "Is that it?"

Sasuke nodded.

Naruto sighed as he said "Cho, take Sasuke to the tents. We still have four hours till daylight. Let him get some rest."

Cho nodded as she took Sasuke towards the tents. Naruto then asked the kyubi " _How is this bad?"_

" **Would you like to know what really happened that led to the creation of the Elemental Spirits Temples?"**

" _Fine."_

" **3000 years ago five gods fought for dominance over the worship of Shinobi. Shinobi often worshipped these gods of elemets so that they could possess more power to overwhelm their enemies. Kagutsuchi, the god of fire. Suijin, the god of water. Kashima, the god of earth. Raijin, the god of lightning. Fujin, the god of wind. They fought using every ounce of their divine chakra. Each of them using their feared divine weapons. Kagutsuchi wielding the** _ **Hononomuchi**_ **(Whip of Flames), Suijin wielding his** _ **Shuchu Toraidento**_ **(Torrential Trident), Kashima wielding his** _ **Ranburumeisu**_ **(Rumbling Mace), Raijin wielding his** _ **Raijin no Ken**_ **(Sword of the Lightning God), and finally Fujin wielding his** _ **Wakizachi no Kaze no Seishin**_ **(Shortsword of the Wind Spirit).**

 **Each weapon was stronger than a Biju themselves when wielded by these gods. Eventually two gods became fed up with fighting, dying and being reborn over and over again while causing giant collateral damage to the world. Kagutsuchi and Fujin. They formed an alliance and tried to persuade the other gods to stop fighting."**

" _Did it work?"_

" **Stop being naïve, kid. Of course it didn't. Instead the remaining three gods formed their own alliance and sought to permanently kill Kagutsuchi and Fujin. Of course considering Fujin and Kagutsuchi with their raw power and wisdom, they well won. They created three temples in Tsuchi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni and Mizu no Kuni respectively and sealed the gods in them with their weapons. Kagutsuchi made his own temple in Hi no Kuni and sealed himself and his weapon for some unfathomable reason. Fujin too did the same making his temple in this very valley. Of course your Nidaime Hokage somehow found the Temple of the Lightning Spirit and unsealed the** _ **Raijin no Ken**_ **seal thus granting him usage to it. Though he became famous with it, he could never use it to its full potential."** The Kyubi finished after a long tale.

" _Why did Kagutsuchi and Fujin just seal themselves up?"_ Naruto asked confused.

" **Hey don't ask me brat. The only thing Kagutsuchi told me was 'You'll know when the time comes Kuram….Kyubi-kun'."** Kyubi said pausing a bit when he was about to divulge his name.

Naruto sighed as he nodded. " _Anyway thank you."_

Kyubi nodded as he set down to sleep.

Naruto sat down in a boulder as he said "This is quote the development. Those bastards want the _Wakizachi no Kaze no Seishin?_ Well, I won't let them get it."

* * *

The next day Kuma and Neko allowed Sasuke to be with their team during their time in the valley. They swiftly ran across the northern part of the valley dispatching enemy teams in ones and twos utilizing the familiar landscape of forests to their advantage. Suna nin who were used to be fighting in sandy areas stood no chance at all.

The team was once again jumping from branch to branch when they heard someone talk below. The team came to a halt as they observed the enemy team down consisting of eight suna nin, three iwa nin and two ishi nin.

"So the temple has been located?" The apparent leader asked. He had burly orange hair falling across his face as Sasuke stiffened beside Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke and sent him a questioning glance. Sasuke pointed to the leader and then showed a 'killing' gesture. Naruto understood. This was Shokotchi who had injured Sasuke and killed his team.

An Ishi nin nodded as he said "Yes, the temple are approximately half an hour north east from here."

Shokutchi laughed as he said "Well then let's get going…..just after we deal with our pesky little eavesdroppers."

The Konoha nn's eyes widened as they jumped apart to dodge multiple scorching fireballs.

They dropped into the clearing below and looked at the S-rank ninja and his team. Shokotchi laughed as he saw Sasuke. "If it isn't the uchiha? You certainly caught me by surprise earlier yesterday."

Sasuke gritted his teeth but said nothing….wisely.

Neko nodded to her team and discreetly in Konoha hand symbols told the team to get into Triangle formation. The team reacted immediately as the team in a blink of an eye was in the said formation.

Shokotchi laughed as he told his team. "Stand back all of you. I want these tree huggers for myself."

Shokotchi from his back brought out a katana as it burst into flames with fire surrounding it. Naruto steeled himself beside Sasuke as in a blink of an eye all hell broke loose.

Shokotchi literally disappeared from view for all of them except Neko and Kuma as Kuma put his hand on the snake seal and said " **Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu!"**

A giant wooden dragon arose from the ground as it seemingly attacked the empty air. In a blink of an eye the dragon was cut into half with fire burning its edges as Shokotchi came into view. "My my, I didn't know Konoha had another Mokuton user."

Before he got any answer Wassupu was already on him sending multitudes of wasps towards him.

Shokotchi laughed as he ran forward and burnt every one of the wasps. Washi jumped forward as he slammed his hand on the ground and in a giant flash a giant eagle stood fying in the air with Washi on its back.

"Washimaru, forward!" Washi roared as the eagle named Washimaru flapped its giant wings and uprooted the entire section of the forest. Shokotchi stood his ground and said " **Futon: Repputate!"** (Wind Release: Gale shield)

Using that moment Neko appeared on Shokotchi's side and whispered " **Ninkenjutsu: Raiton: Rai no Ken."** (Ninja Sword Technique: Lightning Release: Lightning Sword)

Neko's sword flashed with lightning as she pierced Shokotchi who had a shocked face. "Ow…Or not." Shokothci grinned as he smashed Neko to the ground.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he put his hand on his wakizachi and ran forward blocking the deat strike meant for Neko.

"oh ho what do we have here, a brat!" Shokotchi grinned as he saw Naruto's kage mask. Naruto snarled as he struck his left palm out and formed a swirling orb of chakra. Shokotchi's unserious face immediately adopted a face 0f shock, recognition and anger.

" **Rasengan!"** Naruto exclaimed as he moved in to thrust the jutsu into his opponent.

Shokotchi immediately released Naruto and holding his left hand just before he could strike him, Shokotchi kicked Naruto away.

"Kid." Shokotchi started all joking gone replaced by seriousness. "Who taught you that jutsu?"

Naruto coughed slightly as he stood up while brushing his sides. Man that guy could kick. His lower rib cage was aching a lot from the kick. "I am under no obligations to answer you."

Shokotchi's face grew a creepy smile as he said "Well, then we have no use for you then do we?"

In an instant with a kunai drawn Shokotchi appeared in front of Naruto, ready to stab him.

* * *

 _Flashback._

 _Naruto and Gaara sat down with each other after another exhausting day of training in the ANBU headquarters._

" _Man that was intense." Naruto remarked as he set down._

" _I have to agree. It was pretty….as you said intense." Gaara agreed as he too sat down beside Naruto._

" _Hrad time being newbies in ANBU eh?" A new voice entered._

 _The two new ANBU recruits looked up to see an eagle masked ANBU._

" _Washi-senpai." The two declared as they stood up in a Konoha salute._

 _Washi laughed as he said "No need to do that. We are comrades are we not?"_

 _The two recruits nodded slowly as they sat back down. Washi took his mask out and pinned it to his belt as he too sat down._

" _Man, today's workout was tiring." Akihiko (Washi's real name) said as he took a guzzle out from a water bottle._

 _The recruits said nothing._

 _Akihiko blanched as he asked "Come on! What's with the long faces?"_

 _Naruto looked up and said "Well, considering who we are….we didn't really expect a warm welcome."_

 _Akihiko sobered up as he said "Yes, I know about you two. The Kyubi and Ichibi jinchuriki. So?"_

" _What do you mean so?" Gaara asked._

" _You are a jinchuriki. You have a friend constantly at your side. Plus whenever you are in a push, you can always have help from them. That is soooo cool!" Akihiko declared with stars in his eyes._

 _Naruto and Gaara looked at Akihiko in disbelief._

" _Imagine all the possibilities….." Drool came out from Akihiko's mouth as he slowly wiped it away._

" _Anyway, how was your first ANBU training session?"_

 _Naruto cleared his throat as he answered. "Tiring."_

" _A needless workout." Gaara answered honestly._

 _Akihiko snorted as he said "Well, it can be considered as both. Anyway, what are you two doing now?"_

" _Ramen and then home." Naruto answered._

" _Me too." Gaara answered as well._

 _Akihiko's face lit up as he said "I am a Ramen Freak as well! Welcome to the club!"_

 _Naruto's face lit up as he said "Really? What's your highs core?"_

" _40 bowls, ha!"_

" _WHAT? You won me by 4 bowls. How?"_

" _I am a master, that's how!"_

" _I will not stand for this! Ichiraku Ramen Store. Now!"_

" _You're on!"_

 _Naruto and Akihiko rushed away in a flash leaving Gaara staring to space absent mindedly. "_ What idiots." _He thought._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto's eyes widened behind his mask as blood spurted. Washi in front of him had taken the blow from Shokotchi that had been intended for him. Shokotchi smirked as he cleaned his kunai.

"A needless sacrifice. Sacrificing your own life for a deadweight." Shokotchi remarked.

Naruto didn't hear as the other ANBU engaged Shokotchi. Naruto held Akihiko in his arms as the 21 year old tokubetsu jonin shuddered.

"Naruto….." He gasped.

"Akihiko-senpai…." Naruto sobbed as he removed the eagle mask and saw Akihiko's brown hair become red with his own blood.

"Naruto, promise me…."

"What….?"

"You will not hold my death against the one who killed me." Akihiko coughed out. Naruto's sad eyes became filled with rage as he said "How can I do that?! I will kill the bastard! S-rank Nin or not!"

"I do not care if you reach the S-rank ninja status yourself Naruto, but promise me you will not hold a grudge against the ones who killed me." Akihiko said forcefully.

"but why?"

"This world of ours…..is dark and full of hatred. When I was a genin I witnessed my whole genin team including my sensei being ripped apart by missing ninjas. I swore vengeance." Akihiko narrated as he started to cough blood before continuing. "When I became stronger I tracked them down and killed them in the most hideous way ever. I felt no feeling of justice. I felt…..pity and anger at myself. This world of ours….it's fueled by the rage I felt. Hatred. Do not fall into its grasp, Naruto."

Naruto gulped as he nodded. Akihiko smiled as he said "One last request, Naruto…After you go home, please tell my wife Hikari and my son, Masato, that I love them greatly."

Naruto nodded as he wiped a tear away. Akihiko smiled one last time as he drew his last breath. Naruto gently settled Akihiko's body down as he brought out a sealing scroll and sealed the body into the scroll. Akihiko deserved to be buried in his home, not some battleground.

Naruto stood up as he saw Shokotchi. Rage rushed against his body…..but he remembered his own promise. He would not kill Shokotchi because he killed Akihiko…but because he was in the way of the mission.

Putting his hand on the snake seal Naruto built his Uzumaki chakra to its height. While going through his mother's jutsu scrolls, he had found this jutsu which Kushina had claimed to be one of her strongest techniques. " **Kongo Fusa: Kusari no Mori."** (Adamantine Sealing Chains: Forest of Chains).

The ground started to rumble as the Konoha ANBU plus Sasuke backed away and retreated backwards towards Naruto. Shokotchi smirked at them as he said "What will minor earth rumbling do? **Shakuton: Burakkuryu Furea!'** (Scorch Release: Black Dragon Flare)

A huge scorching black colored dragon of flames arose as it attacked Naruto. Just before the dragon could do anything a literal forest of chains came out of the ground. Thousands and thousands of chains attacked the dragon and restrained it while sucking the chakra out of the technique. The dragon withered away to nothingness. The chakra chains continued their onslaught as they skewered the Suna and Kusa nin in their way getting closer and closer towards Shokotchi whose face contained recognition.

" _Uzumaki Ketto._ (Uzumaki Bloodline)." Shokotchi whispered as he saw the thousands of chains attacking him. Putting himself together he put his hand on the tiger seal and said " **Shakuton: FureaDomu Bakuhatsu!'** (Scorch Release: Flare Dome Explosion)

Around him a huge dome of scorching fire appeared as they grew bigger and bigger until it exploded melting the chains. Naruto braced himself for impact as he heard the Kyubi inside of his mind.

" **You idiot! You contain a beast of Fire and Wind. Attacks of Fire and Wind should do nothing to you. Especially when the two elements are mixed together! Channel my chakra!"**

Naruto nodded as he channeled the Kyubi's chakra to his front part as all the fire and wind from the explosion were sucked in by it.

Naruto drew a quick breath as he looked at the S-ranl suna nin who was holding somebody. A teenager of maybe a year older than Naruto. He had green hair and sky blue eyes.

"Save me! Please!" The boy pleaded. Naruto narrowed his eyes behind his mask as he dashed forward as did his comrades. Naruto clasped his hands as he muttered in a low voice. " **Futon: Uinsutorimu."** (Wind Release: Windstream)

A small invisible stream of wind made its way towards Shokotchi who was blown away and forced to release his hostage. Kuma immediately made beams of wood hold onto Shokotchi. Kuma looked at Naruto and said "Kage, this kill is yours and entirely yours. Finish it."

Naruto nodded as he strode forward unsheathing his wakizachi Arashi and looked at the restrained Shokotchi. "How pitiful. A S-rank ninja beaten by a B-rank ninja."

Shokotchi snarled as he looked upwards at the blonde. "You are no ordinary B-rank ninja are you now? Namikaze, Uzumaki, Kyubi jinchuriki, what should I call you?"

"My heritage does not make me immediately kill S-rank ninjas. Itachi-sensei was right, You S-rank ninjas who have been labeled as S-rank for no other than terrorism do not deserve the rank S-rank."

"How would you know boy?" Shokotchi spat.

"I spent months travelling with an S-rank ninja. Then I trained with him and another two S-rank Ninjas. They showed me what the title S-rank really was, you are no S-rank ninja." Naruto declared as he pierced Shokotchi through the chest. The suna nin went still before falling down dead.

The konoha nin then looked at the green haired boy who was currently healing himself.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked cautiously.

The green haired boy sighed as he answered.

"I am Saburo Fuu. Of the Clan left by Fujin-sama."

END OF CHAPTER.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Anyway please review and yes, this is for TigrezzTail, the hint for Fujin is for this arc I am writing on. Now I want to ask you guys something and please indulge me for this in either review or PM, please can someone make a deviant-art coverpage of this fanfiction? Just asking. Please if anyone can, please tell me.


End file.
